Something like human
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Por intervención de Ares, Saga "revive" en los dominios de Hades para ser juzgado después de la batalla de las doce casas. [Radamanthys x Saga] Yaoi.
1. Capítulo I

**Pareja**: RadamanthysxSaga, alusión a SagaxKanon

**Warnings**: algo de non-con, lime/lemon, y por supuesto angst de Saga, nada nuevo ahí xD

**Disclaimer:** *suspiro* si me pertenecieran esto sería el prólogo a las ovas de hades =(

**Sumario:** Por intervención de Ares, Saga "revive" en los dominios de Hades para ser juzgado después de la batalla de las doce casas.

**Notas:** Se me ocurrió cuando leí el hipermito de saintseiya donde mencionan que Ares había colaborado con Hades en sus planes mediante el asunto de Saga y los chanchullos que hizo en el santuario xD así que pensé "zomg hades y ares son amigos! =D conveniente~" y ya xD

Lo publico todo de una vez porque lo había imaginado como oneshot pero se salió totalmente de control, y fui escribiendo las escenas en completo desorden - nomás lo divido en capis para que se haga más cómodo leerlo (y para que quepa en los posts =P).

El título es sacado del coro de la canción "Prove" de Fuel.

**Dedicado a Tuti que la hizo de proofreader :3!**

* * *

-.-.-.-

"**Something like human"**

-.-.-.-

**Capítulo I**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Por un prolongado rato simplemente se dedicó a escuchar la melodía lenta y enervantemente pacífica que Pandora creaba con cada delicado movimiento de sus dedos.

Cada mínimo vibrar de las cuerdas del arpa resonaba intensificado contra las paredes de ese cuarto circular, afectando a sus oídos placenteramente al principio, hasta llegar a desesperarlos en desmesura con el avance de los minutos.

Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de los labios del impaciente espectro, que se mantenía hincado cerca de la puerta. En el centro de la estancia, la hermana del emperador Hades se entretenía con su flemática música, dándole largas a cualquier asunto que Radamanthys buscara allí.

El rubio elevó sutilmente la mirada hasta poder apreciar el vitral en la cúpula del techo, adornado por primorosas figuras de rechonchos querubines. Una luz sublime se colaba por ahí, aumentando la atmósfera irónicamente celestial de esa habitación que era preámbulo al infierno.

Súbitamente hubo silencio.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Radamanthys? —El aludido exhaló aliviado y volvió la mirada al piso antes de contestar.

—Quisiera solicitar la custodia personal de Saga de Géminis.

—¿Por qué motivo? —preguntó Pandora, asomando parcialmente los ojos para estudiar a uno de sus guerreros más fieles.

—Ha habido atentados contra su persona. Torturas no autorizadas, visitas sin ningún control, descuido de su alimentación y limpieza. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de encontrársele muerto. —Pandora escuchó atentamente el informe de Radamanthys, pero demoró de manera deliberada la entrega de una réplica.

Con una actitud desligada retomó su interpretación musical y permaneció pensativa durante algunos minutos.

—Ares ciertamente odiaría eso —finalmente aceptó en un murmullo, entrecerrando los ojos suspicazmente sobre el juez.

Radamanthys mantuvo un rostro sereno, disimulando la aprensión que en realidad sentía. La mirada gélida de esa muchacha nunca fallaba en intimidarlo.

—De acuerdo, puedes hacerte cargo de él.

Radamanthys se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia y se retiró de ahí.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_Algunos días antes…_

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

¿Estaba vivo, muerto?

El báculo dorado de Athena, resplandeciente y consolador… los brazos delicados y tibios de la muchacha; lágrimas divinas entremezcladas con las suyas, indignas, quemándole las mejillas. Una sensación de consumación sublime.

Era lo último que recordaba. Debía estar muerto.

Ciertamente se encontraba en territorio de Hades, siendo arrastrado por un par de espectros hacia un destino desconocido. Recordaba claramente caer en brazos de Athena; el final más hermoso que alguien tan infame como él podría haber imaginado. Tendría que estar muerto.

Pero no debería sentirse así… debería estar en un sueño eterno, torturante, no consciente de sus alrededores y su propio dolor físico.

Fue llevado a un castillo lúgubre, húmedo y saturado de silencio. Una aletargada cacofonía resonaba en el alto techo mientras arrastraba los pies. La cabeza le daba vueltas así que no hizo esfuerzos para mirar hacia arriba, no hasta después de ser arrojado en un cuarto amplio y oscuro, donde una voz familiar le habló, sin provenir de ningún sitio, como si surgiera a partir de su mente, tal como en otra época…

Una época demasiado reciente de la que creyó haberse librado.

—¿Me echaste de menos, Saga?

"_No."_ La resoluta respuesta surgió en sus pensamientos. No extrañaba para nada el instintivo terror, las irreprimibles náuseas y el deseo desquiciado de morir.

Sus ojos se habían cerrado, probablemente desde antes que escuchara aquella voz etérea.

Una caricia de aire sobre su mejilla, frío, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Yo a ti sí.

Y otra voz, femenina pero severa, ordenó a los espectros que lo escoltaran fuera de ahí.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a la siniestra presencia ya lejana. Se descubrió en un pasillo de terribles condiciones higiénicas y poco después fue arrojado a un calabozo. Apenas se ponía de pie cuando los espectros lo sujetaron de nuevo para encadenarle las manos. No podía ni pensar en pelear con ellos, con su cosmos suprimido como estaba.

Lo empujaron de nuevo al suelo y se fueron, dejándolo encerrado. Saga intentó dormir pese a la incomodidad y el frío, presintiendo que no tendría muchos momentos de paz en el futuro próximo.

A la mañana siguiente recibió otro visitante. Saga se incorporó hasta arrodillarse al sentirle llegar. Se encontró con un hombre moreno de cabellera oscura y vistosos ojos color cereza. Definitivamente impresionaba con su apariencia, y el porte que poseía le hacía saber a Saga que no era un mero soldado. La melosa presentación que le ofreció al entrar sólo se lo confirmó.

—Buen día, Saga de Géminis. Soy Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los jueces del infierno. Mis compañeros no deben tardar en llegar, mientras tanto comenzaré a tomar tu declaración… —Aiacos informó, su voz tornándose distraída hacia el final cuando se permitió estudiar al prisionero con mayor escrutinio, su atención siendo capturada primero por los salvajes ojos verdes, libres de cualquier temor, ciertamente el de un Caballero de los dioses.

Luego reparó en el rostro afilado, los labios finamente trazados, la piel lechosa, el cuerpo esculpido sin aparentes fallas, y sus pantalones comenzaron a sentirse ajustados.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas hojeó el fólder que cargaba buscando la primera hoja a responder.

—Comencemos —carraspeó —, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Saga —dijo, repitiéndose que debía mantener la calma, aún si el juez ya se encontraba tanteando ansioso sobre su entrepierna y dirigiéndole una hambrienta mirada que dejaba en claro sus intenciones.

Aunque desconociera el motivo, se encontraba como prisionero en territorio enemigo y obviamente el trato a recibir no sería el más respetuoso o amable. Simplemente tendría que soportar cualquier cosa que a aquél se le antojara hacer hasta averiguar por qué exactamente estaba ahí.

—¿Sirves a algún Dios?

—Sirvo a Athena —logró contestar con entereza, pero enseguida pasó saliva y respiró más profundo de lo normal, haciendo visible su turbación al pensar en los pecados que su respuesta ocultaba. Saga apretó los labios mientras que Aiacos se relamió los suyos.

—¿Cuál era tu cargo bajo el servicio de Athena?

—Caballero dorado de la casa de Géminis. —Saga agachó la frente, sobrellevando inconmensurable vergüenza al contestar y revivir en su memoria la deshonrosa manera en que había desempeñado tal cargo.

Su conducta abatida no hizo más que azuzar al otro.

—¡Bah, al diablo con esto! —Aiacos anunció impaciente, arrojó el fólder al suelo para proceder a desabrochar sus pantalones. Caminó con audacia hacia un cabizbajo Saga y sujetó su cabello, jalándolo para levantarle el rostro ligeramente sonrosado. Sus ojos lucían límpidos y furibundos.

A Aiacos le chispearon las pupilas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, acarició la mejilla del griego con la mano derecha y movió su pulgar hasta sus labios para hacer que abriera la boca. Saga lo hizo con renuencia, cerrando los ojos. Unos segundos después le sobrevino un estremecimiento irreprimible cuando pudo olfatear y sentir el miembro del espectro presionando sus labios.

Aiacos emitió un sonidito emocionado ante la reacción que obtuvo del nervioso Géminis, y le instó con bruscas caricias sobre su cabello a mostrarse complaciente. Saga contuvo el súbito revoltijo de su estómago y separó lentamente sus labios para albergarlo en su boca, luchando contra el reflejo del vómito cuando fue empujado más adentro, rozando desagradablemente la pared posterior de su garganta.

El juez pronto impuso un ritmo armónico con el cual embestir, manteniendo la cabeza de Géminis quieta al tirar de sus cabellos. Saga contuvo la respiración y aguantó el trato del otro con impaciencia, todo su cuerpo agarrotado y lo más estático posible. Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos de la fuerza con que sus dedos se comprimían en impotentes puños contra el frío suelo.

Aiacos enterraba los dedos en su cabeza dolorosamente y continuaba con el tosco va y viene. Saga no estuvo seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron antes de verse interrumpidos, pero de pronto escuchó pasos aproximándose, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose un momento después. Un suspiro exasperado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Interrogo al prisionero —Aiacos respondió burlón. El primero de los recién llegados hizo un gesto de disgusto y se inclinó a recoger el fólder con las hojas del interrogatorio para descubrirlo en su mayor parte vacío.

—Hay que terminar con esto. —Agitó el fólder en el aire.

—Adelante, tú pregunta —Aiacos invitó. Minos, a un paso tras Radamanthys y plenamente entretenido por el espectáculo, soltó una carcajada.

Radamanthys frunció más marcadamente el ceño, hartándose rápidamente de su inmaduro e incompetente compañero. Suspiró y miró por primera vez el rostro del prisionero.

Como si Saga hubiera sentido la atención del rubio sobre sí, abrió los ojos y penetró al espectro con ellos. Radamanthys se vio sorprendido por la falta de temor que le comunicaron. Se mostraban claros y serios, ajenos a su humillante situación actual.

—¿Cómo te declaras ante los siguientes cargos? —retomó el asunto que le tenía ahí—: Alta traición a los dioses al atentar contra la vida de la reencarnación de Athena, asesinato del patriarca del santuario ateniense, usurpación del trono patriarcal… Aiacos.

Saga sintió su frente siendo empujada hacia atrás. Aiacos sacó su miembro de la boca de Géminis, quien tosió varias veces, saliva y líquido seminal escurriendo de sus labios hinchados y rojizos.

—Culpable. —Las facciones de Saga se tensaron sutilmente al escuchar su propia voz enrarecida. Aiacos no tardó en volver a invadir su boca emitiendo un gruñido extasiado.

Radamanthys lograba apreciar perfectamente desde su sitio cada modificación en la expresión del griego, y por varios segundos se abstrajo inconscientemente en retratarlo para su memoria, reparando en el tinte grana de su piel, las delicadas gotas de sudor que se condensaban sobre sus poros, los antojadizos labios inflamados, sin poder evitar sentirse envidioso de la calidez que acogía a Aiacos.

Admitiéndose excitado, se obligó a desviar su vista y buscar la siguiente pregunta relevante para acabar con eso pronto.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu muerte en la tierra? —Aiacos gimió hondo en su garganta, viniéndose en la boca de Saga, quién cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por no ahogarse.

—Traga…—ordenó quedo el juez, y el de cabellos azules obedeció con trabajo, sin ser capaz de engullir todo y escupiéndolo en el suelo una vez que el otro lo dejó ir.

A Radamanthys le parecía un espectáculo patético; ese del líder de los caballeros dorados siendo dominado de tal degradante manera, pero debía admitir que no condenaba los impulsos de Aiacos. Mirando el perfil desencajado pero hermoso del Caballero de Géminis, lo justificaba.

El gemelo tardó unos segundos en recuperar algo de compostura, alzar el rostro de nuevo y forzarse a responder en un jadeo rasposo.

—Suicidio.

—Es suficiente —anunció Radamanthys al percatarse de que Minos comenzaba a rodear con pasos furtivos al prisionero. El albino refunfuñó algunos reclamos pero aceptó el decreto del otro juez. Aiacos soltó una risa burlona, acomodó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Se discutirán las condiciones de tu estadía y se te informará mañana al respecto. —Cerró el folder y dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —El rubio pausó brevemente y viró el rostro lo suficiente para mirar a Saga por el rabillo del ojo.

—No tengo autorización para responder esa pregunta. —Y se marchó.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Al día siguiente, Radamanthys volvió a ver a Saga, en auditoría con la mismísima representación de Hades: Pandora. Minos leyó la consigna.

—Se te ha declarado enemigo de los Dioses y prohibido el perdón. Permanecerás en los dominios de Hades y serás sometido a los castigos pertinentes hasta que sus pecados se consideren purgados.

Saga no puso demasiada atención. Su mirada permaneció clavada en la figura de Ares; un físico imitación del suyo, sentado al lado de Pandora, sonriéndole. Saga supo que su situación actual era obra de aquél, y no ansiaba descubrir lo que planeaba exactamente.

Fue devuelto al calabozo, ahora usaba ropa de prisionero, una simple playera y pantalón grises. Desde que estaba ahí no había comido ni bebido nada y aunque su cuerpo tenía gran aguante a la adversidad, comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias del malpase.

Esa vez no fue encadenado, así que se libró temporalmente de esa incomodidad. Acarició sus muñecas, casi en carne viva por las cadenas. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. La baja temperatura del lugar le hizo añorar las brisas cálidas de Atenas, y reviviendo aquello pudo hundirse en un sueño relativamente relajante.

Abrió los ojos cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente. Frunció el ceño ante los cuatro espectros que entraron, todos portando armaduras que hacían alusión a insectos. Los cuchicheos que intercambiaban le informaron que no se trataba de una visita oficial; las sonrisas escabrosas y miradas taimadas que siguieron fueron aún menos esperanzadoras.

Pasaron horas ahí, casi hasta el amanecer. Saga lo sabía porque ellos mismos anunciaron el fin de la noche como el momento adecuado para irse antes de ser descubiertos.

Saga permaneció varios minutos boca abajo en el piso donde los espectros le habían dejado después del impúdico ataque. Con certeza tenía fisuras en algunas costillas y el brazo que le habían mantenido un buen rato doblado sobre su espalda se sentía muerto. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba en un dolor sordo, y apenas si podía respirar con la nariz rota. Escupió sangre y sin quererlo vomitó lo poco que había en su estómago.

Se movió lo más que pudo, queriéndose alejar del charco de sangre y suciedad. Se acomodó sobre su costado y tocó con cuidado su tórax, contando el número de costillas fracturadas. Pensaba no tener ningún órgano interno gravemente lastimado, así que se permitió cerrar los ojos y rendirse a la inconsciencia que intentaba absorberlo desde momentos atrás.

No fue casualidad que Radamanthys pasara por ahí esa mañana. El estatus de Saga de Géminis como prisionero en el castillo de Hades se había hecho público ayer y sabía que tarde o temprano algo como lo que encontró al llegar a su celda sucedería.

—Maldición —masculló al poner el primer pie dentro, sus fosas nasales siendo golpeadas por un hedor penetrante que la mezcla de diversos fluidos corporales había creado.

Caminó hasta Saga para comprobar que respiraba. Se arrodilló a su lado y retiró el cabello que cubría su rostro para descubrir la nariz rota, él pómulo amoratado, un corte sangrante atravesando su ceja, los labios secos, partidos y mordisqueados, entreabiertos para capturar aire con débiles inhalaciones. Saga abrió los ojos brevemente, lo suficiente para identificar al espectro, y volvió a cerrarlos.

Radamanthys lo levantó con cuidado, escuchándolo quejarse ante el más mínimo movimiento. Lo dejó sentado contra una pared y se acuclilló frente a él. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza. Apartó su cabello para ver las violentas marcas en su cuello, y las observó repetirse por todo su cuerpo; golpes, mordidas, arañazos. En su torso se pintaban grandes manchas amoratadas y presionó con cautela para comprobar los huesos rotos, causando que Saga gruñera suavemente. Luego colocó una mano en su rodilla y esperó su reacción.

Nada. Saga permanecía con el rostro ladeado, medio inconsciente. Radamanthys separó las ensangrentadas piernas y clavó su disgustada mirada entre ellas para estudiar la dimensión del daño. Luego le sujetó la barbilla y le movió el rostro para observarlo mejor y concluir que su palidez no era normal.

—No has comido. —Saga no lo corrigió. Y a Radamanthys no le sorprendía que para un caballero de Athena el trato en los calabozos fuera menos que especial.

— ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Aiacos, Minos?

Saga negó débilmente con la cabeza, aunque Radamanthys ya esperaba esa respuesta. Sus compañeros jueces no serían tan estúpidos como para llegar a ese punto. Conocían la importancia del prisionero.

—¿Quién? —Saga pareció no escuchar. Radamanthys sujetó su cabello y movió su rostro con algo de brusquedad intentando atrapar su mirada.—¿Quién?—presionó.

—Espectros. —Radamanthys lo soltó y desvió la vista, frustrado a sabiendas de que dar con los culpables sería casi imposible. Se puso de pie y decidió encargarse de lo que tenía solución por el momento.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**


	2. Capítulo II

**Something like human: Capítulo II**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Saga despertó rodeado de una comodidad inesperada. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido llevado al servicio médico, donde trataron sus heridas y gracias a los dioses le inyectaron drogas para el dolor que lo empujaron rápidamente al mundo de los sueños.

La cama que lo contenía en esos momentos era totalmente foránea para él, así como la habitación de gótica decoración. Cerró los ojos y se reacomodó perezoso, dando un par de vueltas bajo las sábanas, preguntándose cómo habría terminado en ese lugar, cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dejar pasar a una joven mucama.

—Buenas noches. El señor lo espera en el comedor para cenar, sea tan amable de vestirse con esto y acudir lo más pronto posible. —La muchacha depositó unas prendas dobladas en la esquina de la cama y salió de ahí con una reverencia veloz. Saga se sintió descolocado, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Mientras la confusión revolvía sus pensamientos, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, sorprendido de que se le fueran otorgadas prendas tan finas. Camisa blanca, pantalón y saco negros, zapatos lustrados y estaba listo. Salió de la habitación en busca del comedor aunque no tenía idea de cómo llegar a él.

Se asomó en las puertas que no estaban trancadas, hallando un salón vacío tras otro, absoluta soledad y cargante silencio. En un descubrimiento fortuito dio con una pequeña biblioteca que lo ilusionó por algunos momentos, y trató de memorizar el trayecto para luego volver a ella.

Y entretanto que vagaba por los enormes y oscuros pasillos, una revelación devastadora surgió en su mente.

Nadie más que Ares orquestaría algo así para él. No había razón alguna para que lo sacaran de aquel calabozo. Saga ya podía imaginar la sonrisa sardónica del dios al verle, teniéndole como prisionero en su propio hogar. Sus pasos siguieron automáticos mientras en su cabeza la horrorosa idea daba vueltas. Su ensimismamiento fue tal que, cuando al fin encontró el sitio que buscaba, no se hizo consciente de ello hasta que una voz familiar trajo su atención de vuelta a sus alrededores.

—Así que finalmente despertaste.

Saga alzó el rostro y se encontró con un semblante inexpresivo, ojos ámbares, cabello rubio. No era Ares sentado al final de aquella mesa y Saga sintió una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto inundar su ser.

—Toma asiento —ordenó Radamanthys. El griego obedeció con recelo, destilando desconfianza en cada movimiento. Wyvern permitió a sus labios curvarse divertidos por un instante, regresando a una máscara inexpresiva con inmediatez.

—Come. Has dormido por dos días.

Saga abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo normal ante la imprevista información. Sus pupilas brillaron anhelosas al posarse sobre los platillos servidos frente a él, y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se encontraba famélico. Aun así se contuvo de obedecer el bestial impulso de atragantarse con todo lo que pudiera alcanzar. Pasó saliva y buscó al Espectro con su mirada.

—¿Entonces estoy vivo?

—Algo así. En cuanto Hades lo decida, tu alma abandonará ese cuerpo.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Casi mueres en el calabozo. Ahora estarás aquí bajo mi custodia.

A Saga le pareció una escena hilarante. No estaría ahí en primer lugar si no hubiera querido morir; habían anulado su primer intento y ahora se empeñaban en continuar impidiéndoselo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué importaría si muero? —presionó, enfrentándose al rictus casi aburrido de Radamanthys.

—Ares tiene otros planes para ti. —Saga sintió que se quedaba sin aire de repente. Aborreció ilimitadamente a esas palabras que le presentaban el destino que más temía.

El semblante del gemelo se ensombreció en un parpadeo. Agachó la vista sin disfrazar su pesadumbre, y después de un par de minutos en los que se impregnó de resignación, comenzó a comer lentamente. El hambre le hizo ignorar lo desabrida que estaba la comida.

Un poco más tarde, Radamanthys dirigió un vistazo al reloj circular sobre la pared a su izquierda, cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Se había distraído tanto leyendo que por poco había olvidado el encargo de Pandora.

—Volveré en unos minutos, termina con eso y date un baño. —Saga pensaba cuestionar esa orden pero el rubio desapareció de ahí antes de que siquiera pudiera tragar el bocado que estaba masticando.

El gemelo continuó su comida. Cuando se sintió lleno de más, se levantó y pidió al primer sirviente que encontró el favor de ser guiado a algún lugar donde pudiera asearse.

El cuarto de baño resultó contar con las mismas características de la mayoría de las estancias en ese lugar; amplio, oscuro y fastidiosamente frío.

Se vio tentado a llenar el jacuzzi, cuya existencia juzgó milagrosa, pero se decidió rápidamente por una ducha. Además de que presentía que no habría agua caliente disponible, su piel se sentía pegajosa y traía consigo un olor desagradable a antiséptico y sangre que deseaba alejar de sí lo más pronto posible.

Comenzó a desvestirse sin verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, resintiendo la exagerada frescura a la que su piel era expuesta.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Después de ataviarse con su armadura, creyendo que la futura reunión con Pandora merecería tal formalidad, Radamanthys volvió en busca de Saga, a quien halló en proceso de seguir las indicaciones dejadas. Sonrió satisfecho al encontrarlo a punto de tomar una ducha.

Lo vio luchar unos segundos con la llave del agua, para que luego ésta emergiera súbitamente. Y por la sacudida que dio el cuerpo de Géminis, el juez adivinó la temperatura baja del líquido.

Saga frotó sus brazos y se mantuvo tenso, su piel visiblemente erizada bajo las gotas que la acariciaban. Una vez que se acopló más a la inclemencia del agua fría, comenzó a mover sus manos con lentitud, recorriendo su cuerpo y librándolo de impurezas.

Los ojos de Radamanthys estaban perfectamente habituados a la oscuridad, así que podía apreciar bastante bien los detalles de la silueta del otro, así como las marcas que tatuaban su piel gracias a recientes lesiones.

Radamanthys comenzó a caminar. Sus pasos fueron escandalosos sobre los azulejos y alertaron de inmediato al otro. Saga volteó el rostro con rapidez y sus ojos chispearon sorprendidos.

Wyvern parecía una figura de pesadillas con esa abrumadora armadura brillando discreta entre las sombras, su aproximación pausada y sigilosa, su rostro neutro y su mirada indiscreta.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces y volvió la vista al frente. Radamanthys lo notó inmóvil por unos segundos, y luego el de ojos verdes retomó las caricias sobre su propio cuerpo, pero con mucha mayor mesura y recogimiento que antes.

Deteniéndose a poca distancia de Saga, la suficiente para no ser pringado por el agua, lo repasó de pies a cabeza con sus ojos. La larga cabellera de aquél se abrazaba a su piel cubriéndole en gran parte la espalda, y como miraba hacia abajo, también una fracción de su perfil quedaba fuera de su vista. Aun así, Radamanthys se recreó con lo que alcanzaba a apreciar.

El problema fue que no pudo disfrutarlo tanto como hubiera deseado. Las reveladoras heridas en aquella anatomía le mortificaban.

—Aiacos quiere venir a visitarte. Dice que lo trataste muy bien —su lengua escupió venenosa. Los hombros de Saga se tensaron.

Radamanthys no supo de donde había venido eso, pero sus labios cosquilleaban por soltar más toxicidad. Ver a Géminis así, dejándose expuesto ante su mirada sin replicar, le recordaba lo maleable que aquél había sido con cualquiera al que se le antojó hacerle daño.

—Ni siquiera te defendiste —reclamó, y entonces entendió de dónde venía ese impulso por fastidiar al mayor. De un natural desprecio hacia las cosas débiles, y de lo insoportable que le parecía que alguien que no lo fuera se dejara pisotear por insectos.

—¿Acaso lo disfrutaste? —Sin importar que se llegara a mojar, dio el paso necesario para alcanzar a tocarlo, y deslizó la punta de su dedo índice lentamente sobre algunas de sus vértebras. Saga flexionó sus dedos en puños que ansiaban con desesperación impactar contra el Espectro.

Por lo poco que había convivido con él había tenido la impresión de que no tendría que soportar este tipo de cosas de su parte. Una sensación de burla y traición le hizo hervir de coraje. En esos momentos enterró en lo profundo de su mente el conocimiento de que era un prisionero, de que no tenía poderes, de que el otro estaba protegido por una armadura, de que se hallaba atrapado en el castillo de Hades. No estaba dispuesto a tolerar más humillaciones.

En un movimiento impredecible, viró el cuerpo y su mano derecha voló al cuello del rubio. Con insospechada potencia azotó a Wyvern contra el suelo y enterró una rodilla firmemente en su abdomen.

Admirablemente, el juez no mostró sorpresa, ni siquiera incomodidad ante el enérgico agarre que le estaba impidiendo respirar adecuadamente. Fascinado por esa interesante faceta del griego, sus ojos segundo a segundo se fueron encendiendo de gusto, y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa diminuta que aumentó la cólera de Saga.

—Podría matarte. He asesinado con mis propias manos antes —gruñó entre dientes, poniendo más fuerza en sus dedos. Un poco más y podría fracturar la tráquea del otro.

—Lo sé, es por eso que estás aquí —masculló con dificultad.

Saga abrió los ojos en desmesura. Su determinación se sacudió, su agarre se aflojó notablemente y Radamanthys aprovechó para dominarlo en un instante y volcar la situación.

Lo empujó contra la pared, atravesando bajo el chorro de agua y consiguiendo mojarse en el proceso pero no dio pistas de enterarse. Las gotas resbalaron sinuosas sobre su resplandeciente armadura.

El impacto fue intenso y todo el aire de los pulmones de Saga fue expulsado en un par de tosidas. Luego aspiró hondo y silbante, y se quejó de dolor cuando el espectro apretó con saña el hombro donde lucía un gran moretón por el brazo que se le había dislocado durante el ataque en el calabozo. Otra mano le sujetaba el cuello, retornando vengativa el mismo trato que él le había dado al rubio.

Las alas de Wyvern se desplegaron amenazantes a su alrededor, encarcelándolo. La cercanía del otro era apabullante. Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. El juez no le daba más a que reaccionar.

Escuchó las gotas de agua golpear con un bullicioso tintineo la armadura del otro, y en ese cuarto vacío hacían un eco que le taladraba los oídos. El aliento de Wyvern chocaba contra su rostro a manera de profundos y tibios soplidos de forzada lentitud. Y no podía adivinar lo que el otro estaría pensando, lo que ese momento sostenido en el tiempo significaba. Saga se sintió asfixiado, no sólo por la falta de aire, sino por la oscuridad que el otro emanaba. Prácticamente podía respirar la violencia que se estaba conteniendo de liberar contra él.

—¿Le pediste a Aiacos que se detuviera? —La inesperada pregunta le hizo abrir los ojos, pero en contra de sus predicciones, no se encontró con la aguda mirada del Espectro. Ésta se hallaba fija hacia abajo, sobre su pecho, dirección que entonces tomó la mano que había estado aplastando maliciosamente su hombro, acariciando con detenimiento.

—No… —exhaló con trabajo, y enseguida los dedos que le ahorcaban suavizaron considerablemente su vigor.

—¿Y a los otros Espectros? —Negó con la cabeza, agachándola. Pasó saliva y suspiró pesadamente. Se sintió hastiado, no comprendía qué estaba obteniendo aquél con sus acciones.

—¿Se lo pedirás a Ares? —Porque Radamanthys no dudaba que tarde o temprano Saga se vería en una situación así con el dios.

El gemelo le dedicó una mirada iracunda a la que Radamanthys sonrió. Saga recordó a sus manos, hasta entonces muertas a sus costados, y las elevó, mas el juez atrapó sus codos y los ensartó de vuelta contra la pared, evitando que el otro intentara alejarlo.

—¿Me lo pedirías a mí? —Era innegable que se sentía atraído hacia Géminis, pero forzarlo a cualquier cosa seria humillarse a sí mismo. Quería que aquél se sintiera igual de interesado que él.

—¿Me darías razón para hacerlo? —Saga preguntó, genuinamente intrigado. Si el juez realmente quisiera algo de él, no tendría por qué estarle preguntando o andándose con rodeos. En esas circunstancias podría someterlo físicamente sin dificultad.

Parecía una extraña negociación.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dijo con una seriedad inusitada—, pero no soy como Garuda. —Y finalmente la mirada color oro se elevó para traspasar la de Géminis. Saga se dejó atar por las determinadas pupilas que ratificaban la formalidad de sus palabras.

Saga guardó silencio, simplemente analizando aquel rostro protegido parcialmente por colmillos metálicos. El diseño del siniestro casco enmarcaba su mirada, resaltándola efectivamente. Saga no podía fijarse en otra cosa más.

Sintió las manos de aquél despegarse lentamente de sus brazos y viajar hacia su tórax, las puntas de sus dedos se posaron ligeras sobre sus costillas e impulsos eléctricos simularon emerger de ahí, causándole ligeros tremores. Notó que las facciones del otro se suavizaron ampliamente, y supuso que tomó su pasividad como pauta para acercarse, poner en contacto el frío material de la armadura con su cuerpo, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

Las alas simularon mayor tamaño, envolviéndolo completamente, donándolo de una pavorosa sensación que resultaba al mismo tiempo extrañamente excitante. Unos labios tocaron los suyos, firmes y más recatados de lo que hubiera predicho, acariciando exploratoriamente con suavidad.

Saga no pudo recordar la última vez que había compartido un beso con alguien.

Luego sintió la lengua del otro pidiendo entrada a su boca y entonces recordó. Más de una década atrás, a través de unos barrotes; un coaccionado contacto que no fue correspondido y que había sabido a sal.

La nariz de Saga sorbió aire codiciosamente y sus labios se abrieron suplicantes, ofreciéndose al Espectro sin restricción alguna. Como si hubiera activado algún botón invisible, el otro se despojó de su autocontrol y vació el deseo que sentía por Géminis en ese intercambio descuidado, torpe en el apresuramiento; sus dientes chocando, sus lenguas empujándose en una competencia por ahogarse mutuamente, ambos salivando hambrientos y dados al cien por ciento a esos instantes de perdición.

Saga arrastró los dedos sobre el abdomen de aquél, estudió con inexplicable interés esa zona de la vestimenta infernal de Wyvern donde unas fauces se hallaban impresas en la aleación. Mientras que las manos de Radamanthys consolidaron su agarre sobre los costados de Saga, apretando hasta exprimir un gemidito molesto y lograr que curvara levemente la espalda.

Los labios del juez se apartaron con brusquedad dictando repentinamente la terminación del enfático beso. Radamanthys envolvió a Saga con un brazo y descendió la cabeza para saborear su piel, iniciando con una succión ansiosa sobre el inicio de su clavícula. Saga alzó los brazos tratando de adaptarse al nuevo acomodo, hallándolo difícil por el estorboso Surplice del otro, cuyos pinchos molestaban a sus piernas y cuyas hombreras poseían un diseño demasiado curvado como para que sus manos pudieran descansar en su superficie.

Tras un par de intentos de aferrarse a ellas, el agua que las cubría hizo que una de sus manos se deslizara y sufriera un corte en su palma por el filo las hojas. Siseó y pegó los brazos a la pared, recogiendo todo su cuerpo contra ésta. Radamanthys soltó un suspiro de risa y se encorvó más sobre Saga para llevar sus labios sobre otras áreas de su tórax, tomándose el tiempo para presionar con su lengua las zonas amoratadas con las que iba topándose, consiguiendo que el otro se quejara o tensara sus músculos.

Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron las caderas de aquél, descubriendo una tersura adictiva en la pálida y fresca piel. El agua que la cubría tornaba a cualquier contacto más intenso, y pausadamente trasladó su mano hacia el interior de su muslo, ajustándose en su ingle para rozar con toques intencionalmente superficiales su hombría.

Saga se deshizo en temblores y entrecerró los ojos. La herida en su mano comenzaba a arder, y había dejado una pequeña mancha ensangrentada contra la pared a la que se adhería. Tenía tanto frío y su piel estaba tan erizada que cualquier toque del rubio dolía, pero aun así su cuerpo se empeñaba en reaccionar a los estímulos que aquél ofrecía, y ya podía sentir un diminuto fuego deseoso cobrando vida en sus entrañas.

Radamanthys aprisionó el miembro de Saga con ímpetu. Saga rechinó los dientes, estremecido por el metal helado que cubría la palma del espectro. Se removió incómodamente, flexionó los dedos sobre la resbalosa pared como si quisiera enterrarlos ahí. Radamanthys comenzó a regalarle fricciones parsimoniosas y martirizantes. Los afilados picos que sobresalían de los nudillos del rubio añadían potencial peligro a las íntimas caricias, y cuando a aquél se le antojaba cambiar la disposición de sus dedos, Saga aguardaba inmóvil para evitar cualquier roce indeseado.

La cálida lengua del espectro bailoteó inquieta sobre uno de sus pezones. Saga sujetó con fuerza el cuerno izquierdo del casco, imprimiendo irresoluta presión. Durante esos momentos adoptó el hábito de contener el aire en sus pulmones y respirar sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

Radamanthys resbaló la mano que había mantenido plantada en la espalda del otro hacia sus glúteos, a los que sus dedos intentaron remodelar con insistencia. Saga se preguntó si el espectro recordaría que su previa conversación no había alcanzado ningún tipo de conclusión. Y efímeramente sintió el impulso de pedirle que se alejara, sólo para ver si lo haría. Pero el líquido incendiado que quemaba sus venas se lo impidió, necesitado de un pronto alivio. Y sus caderas dieron un suave y errático empuje, luego otro más. Y gimió gravemente cuando los dientes del juez hicieron imprevista aparición sobre su cuello, remarcando cicatrices repulsivas que otros habían dejado ahí.

Sintiéndose un tanto disgustado, Saga empujó la cabeza de aquél. Colocó una mano sobre su cara, rozó su boca y delineó fugazmente su mentón. El rubio lamió las yemas de esos curiosos dedos y un parpadeo después se abalanzó en busca de los agitados labios de Saga y los sofocó aún más con los suyos. La saliva de Saga sabía a exaltación y sus ojos lucían obnubilados, y se había vuelto firme y húmedo entre sus dedos. Radamanthys estaba llevando a cabo una intensa batalla interna contra sí mismo, conteniéndose de no elevar su cosmos y deshacerse de su armadura para satisfacer los anhelos de su cuerpo.

Eso significaría dejar a Pandora esperando toda la noche, y ya se había demorado más de lo prudente.

Intensificó los movimientos de su mano y sonrió satisfecho cuando percibió los espasmos reveladores de un próximo orgasmo. Se apartó un poco; lo último que quería era ensuciar su armadura. La esencia de Saga surgió y parte de ella chorreó tibia sobre sus dedos, el gemelo soltó unos cuantos jadeos, cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello alzando la cabeza y recargando todo su peso contra la pared, resbalando algunos centímetros hacia abajo.

Radamanthys dio un paso atrás y colocó su mano bajo el chorro de agua para limpiarse.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tu Dios te está esperando.

El dulce estupor de Saga llegó a un final despiadadamente súbito. El rostro que había hecho gala de apetitosos tonos rojizos quedó despojado de color en un instante. Pero se compuso rápidamente, o al menos eso pensó Radamanthys, hasta que las siguientes acciones del gemelo dejaron al descubierto el rechazo que verdaderamente sentía hacia su último anuncio.

—Preferiría quedarme aquí. —Saga se enderezó y alcanzó a sujetar un lado del casco de Wyvern para atraerlo. Asaltó sus labios sin modestia, instigándolo con una lengua hiperactiva que parecía pretender colarse hasta su garganta.

Intentó ocultar patéticamente, en esa impulsiva acción, el pavor que lo hizo presa ante la probabilidad de un reencuentro con Ares, esperando ser capaz de convencer al espectro de ignorar sus deberes.

Radamanthys permitió que Saga lo encandilara con ese imperioso beso por unos momentos, antes de empujarlo con brusquedad y apartarse. Frunció la boca en exasperación.

—Apresúrate y vístete —ordenó severamente. Sacudió con descuido algunas gotas de agua que habían quedado impregnadas a su armadura, dio la vuelta y fue a esperarlo fuera de ahí.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Saga fue llevado a la misma cámara donde Minos había leído su sentencia. Se encontraba en un área bastante alejada de donde él se hospedaba, en distinto nivel, y se trataba de una pieza espaciosa pero tan inhóspita como la mayoría de los salones del castillo. Pandora y Ares ocupaban los mismos asientos de aquella vez, y a excepción de ellos, el salón se encontraba vacío. Radamanthys le retiró las cadenas con las que había atado sus manos y salió del cuarto, dejando a Saga de pie en medio de éste.

Al volver media hora después, como le había sido indicado, Radamanthys encontró a Saga apoyado de manos y rodillas en el piso, cabizbajo, tembloroso de pies a cabeza. Se acercó extrañado, miró a Pandora y al Dios que parecían no haberse movido un ápice. Luego se inclinó con intención de levantar al dorado, pero apenas le tocó el brazo y Saga rehuyó el contacto con torpes movimientos. Dentro de su desesperación, el gemelo terminó derrumbándose al suelo.

Radamanthys le empujó de un hombro para voltearlo y verle el rostro, sorprendiéndose de hallar un par de ojos verdes desorbitados, fijos en nada e inundados de terror. Radamanthys miró a Pandora en busca de una explicación que, por supuesto, nunca llegó.

—Puedes llevártelo —la mujer indicó simplemente. Radamanthys asintió sin chistar y recogió el cuerpo de Saga. Salió de allí con Géminis totalmente inmóvil entre sus brazos, excluyendo el temblor generalizado e involuntario. Saga había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes visiblemente, como si luchara con todas sus fuerzas por mantener algo dentro de sí.

Saga sólo mostró vida cuando Radamanthys lo depositó en su cama, atrapándolo como pudo antes de que aquél se alejara, rodeando su cintura y pegando la frente a su pecho.

Descolocado por el gesto, Radamanthys permaneció estático, consistiendo que el otro se abrazara a él y acojinara contra su tórax los sonidos de su alterada respiración. A Saga esta vez no le importaba la armadura ni cualquier incomodidad que ésta pudiera suponer.

_¿Se lo pedirás a Ares?_

Recordó aquella pregunta. No había sucedido lo que Radamanthys o él hubieran podido sospechar. La punición que Ares había estipulado para él era mucho más cruel, dejaba su cuerpo intacto pero destrozaba su mente sin piedad. En esos momentos los pensamientos de Saga eran un desorden, y recuerdos de antaño se entremezclaban con las monstruosas visiones recién insertadas de manera tan homogénea que sufrió el presentimiento de que esas memorias quedarían estigmatizadas por siempre.

Y Saga entonces contestó para sí mismo. Claro que le había pedido que se detuviera, lo había gritado dentro de su cabeza de manera incansable, pero esa angustia era justamente lo que el dios ansiaba extraer de él, el único gustillo que alargar la existencia de Saga le traía.

A Radamanthys el comportamiento del gemelo le pareció totalmente impropio. Se sintió indescriptiblemente molesto porque pudo darse cuenta de que aquél había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, y ansió con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima.

No lo reconocía como el altivo sujeto que había amenazado con matarlo unas horas antes. Y eso le decepcionó en cierta medida.

Se zafó de los brazos de Saga y terminó de incorporarse. Le dirigió una mirada indescifrable, producto de lástima, disgusto y desconcierto, que fungió como despedida antes de que lo dejara solo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

La primera semana en ese sitio, al que ahora reconocía como el castillo de Hades, fue en lo que cabe placentera para Saga. La servidumbre lo trataba con extrema amabilidad y tenía permitido salir de su habitación cuando deseara, así como hacer uso de los servicios de esa parte del palacio, cuya entera dimensión sólo podía imaginarse.

El juez se encontraba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo; a veces se encontrarían en algún momento del día pero la única garantía de verlo era a la hora de cenar, proceso que se sucedía casi en total silencio. No uno incómodo, algo tirante quizás.

Habían acordado una silenciosa tregua de convivir en paz. Radamanthys le dio prioridad a su trabajo como juez tras decidir que Géminis representaba demasiada complicación para él y no iba a meterse en problemas por un simple antojo.

El quinto día, la rutina varió y Saga cenó solo. Después pasó varias horas en la biblioteca hojeando libros. Se vio sorprendido por el inglés bien entrada la noche.

Radamanthys tocó sobre la puerta abierta, causando un leve sobresalto al hombre que se encontraba ensimismado en su lectura. Saga volteó hasta localizar al Espectro y éste caminó presto hacia el gemelo, levantó un poco el libro que aquél sostenía y elevó una ceja intrigado.

—¿"La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días"?

—Nunca había leído la versión original en inglés —Saga se excusó, cerrando el libro y regresándolo al estante. No era la primera vez que convergían en ese lugar, pero Saga aún no se había aclimatado a la presencia de Wyvern y normalmente acababa reaccionando con cierto nerviosismo. El rubio no había intentado otro acercamiento como el de aquel día en el baño, y eso alimentaba también su suspicacia.

Radamanthys portó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios hasta que un sirviente le llamó desde la puerta de la habitación con una expresión grave.

—Señor, un mensajero de Pandora lo solicita. —El semblante de Radamanthys se tornó serio en un instante. Caminó fuera del cuarto, mientras que Saga permaneció ahí, pasando los ojos sobre los títulos sin leerlos realmente, preguntándose lo que podrían requerir del juez a estas horas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Cuando Radamanthys volvió, lo hizo con unas cadenas entre sus manos. Saga permaneció quieto y no opuso resistencia cuando el otro sujetó sus manos y las aseguró tras su espalda, para enseguida escoltarlo fuera de ahí.

En el recinto convenido, de nuevo se dio un intercambio sumamente breve que malhumoró de manera considerable a Radamanthys. Simplemente le entregaron órdenes sin mayor explicación y tal como la vez anterior, tuvo que esperar afuera, como un simple carcelero, hasta que llegara el momento de escoltar al prisionero lejos de ahí.

Esta vez claramente había sido peor, pues Géminis permaneció inconsciente.

Una vez de regreso en la habitación que había sido destinada para Saga, Radamanthys lo dejó reposando sobre la cama y observó las líneas rígidas de aquel empalidecido rostro, alimentando en alto grado su interés.

Permitió así que reflexiones cargadas de curiosidad dieran vueltas en su cabeza.

Había supuesto que la fijación del Dios lo llevaría a usar al griego de la misma manera en que Aiacos y los otros Espectros lo habían hecho. Algo así no le hubiera sorprendido para nada, al contrario de lo que había llegado a atestiguar hasta el momento, que si bien había sido demasiado poco como para lograr cualquier tipo de conclusión, le dejaba un latoso sentimiento de desconcierto al respecto.

Radamanthys no tenía ni una mísera pista sobre lo que sucedía en esas reuniones pero no indagaría en relación a ello; no le concernían los asuntos entre Ares y Géminis. Se limitaría a llevar a cabo la tarea impuesta y vigilarlo a prudente distancia.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse por qué todavía no se había quitado del pie de su cama.

—Tch. —Movilizó sus pies y abandonó ese cuarto.

Caminó por los pasillos de altísimos techos sin un rumbo fijo durante algunos minutos, considerando descender al inframundo y regresar al tribunal, pero abandonó esa idea tras meditarla cortamente, pues ese día ya no le quedaba nada que hacer allá. Además, si se encontraba con Garuda o Grifo seguramente le preguntarían sobre el dorado y no andaba de humor para enfrascarse en chismes insulsos.

Terminó refugiándose en la biblioteca. Y aceptando que se trataba de una curiosidad que no iba poder sacudirse así como así, buscó entre las enciclopedias algo que contuviera datos sobre mitología griega.

Radamanthys ya se había ocupado de investigar bastante en cuanto a eso, pero Ares no era una deidad cuyos actos hubieran tenido gran relevancia histórica, así que no se había sentido interesado en expandir sus conocimientos sobre él, hasta recientemente.

Cuando encontró un libro que satisficiera sus necesidades, lo retiró de la repisa y acudió a sentarse en un sofá cercano para iniciar su lectura.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Abrir los ojos se le presentó como una tarea de titánica dificultad. Y cuando lo logró, por algunos momentos tuvo la impresión de que su capacidad para percibir colores había sido dañada. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que fue capaz de distinguir su entorno con claridad. Sentía a su mente borracha, su cerebro latía doloridamente cual si hubiera sido lacerado por las garras de algún demonio, y todo él se sentía subyugado por una presión invisible y asfixiante.

De alguna manera fue capaz de ponerse de pie pero necesitó de uno que otro traspié para hallar su balance. Una de sus manos buscó apoyo en la pared y fue así que abandonó la recámara.

Avanzó con toda la premura que su extenuación le permitió.

Necesitaba encontrar al juez que fungía como su centinela. Después de aquella reunión horrorosa con Ares, increíblemente peor que la primera, sólo ese pendiente habitaba obstinado en su cabeza.

Tenía que existir una opción alterna para él; penitencia eterna, pérfidas torturas físicas, la condición que fuera mientras no se involucrara a su mente… en esos momentos cualquier posibilidad le parecía preferible, y rogaba para que Radamanthys tuviera la solución a su desesperanza.

Saga se apresuró hacia la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que el inglés disfrutaba de ese espacio tanto como él. Y pese a que no lo encontró ahí, sí halló pistas de su reciente presencia.

Saga caminó hacia el mueble donde yacía un libro abierto, se inclinó sobre él un poco y aguzó la vista. Al principio parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante la índole del contenido, pero enseguida se puso a leer la información que venía acompañada de la ilustración de un guerrero ataviado valientemente con escudo, espada, y casco corintio.

Sus ojos barrieron velozmente hasta localizar la leyenda de Oto y Efialtes, dos gigantes gemelos que, en pos de controlar el Monte Olimpo**,**secuestraron a Ares y lo encadenaron dentro de una vasija de bronce imposibilitándole salir de ella durante trece largos meses.

Ares había hecho algo similar con él durante trece largos años. Saga conocía esa historia y recordarla siempre conseguía que sus labios se arquearan en amarga ironía. La conclusión de aquel cuento era la parte verdaderamente triste, pues yendo en auxilio de su hermano, Artemisa logró confundir a los gemelos causando que arrojaran sus lanzas uno contra el otro y se dieran muerte mutuamente.

Irremediablemente pensó en su gemelo, cuyo cosmos había dejado de percibir desde que fue traído al castillo de Hades. Apenas si podía alcanzar a sentir su propia cosmoenergía, así que aquello no le resultaba sorpresivo pero sí que le desesperaba.

Kanon era la principal fuente de sus remordimientos actuales, el origen de su más tenebroso pecado; un deseo que fácilmente lo haría merecedor de un sitio en el valle del viento oscuro, donde había escuchado que se castigaba la obscenidad.

—Disculpe la interrupción… la cena está servida, el señor Radamanthys lo espera en el comedor.

—Iré en un momento.

El sirviente se marchó con una reverencia y Saga volvió su atención al libro, lo cerró y buscó el lugar donde correspondía. Se había familiarizado bastante con la biblioteca, ya que era el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba.

Una vez terminado con eso, se encaminó hacia el salón, donde Radamanthys yacía ocupando la silla en la cabecera de la mesa. Saga tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto, como venía siendo su costumbre.

El rubio jugaba abstraído con un vasito a medio llenar de whiskey, agitándolo con suavidad mientras sus claros ojos recorrían las líneas del libro que sostenía abierto en su mano izquierda.

El siguiente tema de su interés habían sido las constelaciones que protegían a los servidores de Athena, así que la página que capturaba su atención en esos momentos era aquella dedicada a Géminis y el mito tras ella, de los dioscuros. Y no le quedó duda de que si aquello reflejara la realidad, Saga sería el evidente elegido entre los dos gemelos para la inmortalidad.

—¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda zafarme de esto?

Radamanthys bufó divertido, aguantándose una carcajada. Saga lo miró desaprobatoriamente, pero para aumento de su mortificación no recibió una contestación más elaborada. Suspiró alterado e inclinó la cabeza por algunos momentos mientras trataba de conjeturar alguna solución.

—¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que el sello de Hades se rompa?

—No lo sé —respondió con desinterés, cambiando la página del libro.

—Si los espectros están despertando no debe ser mucho… —Saga concluyó.

Entonces Wyvern alzó su mirada, que pretendía mostrarse apática para dejarle claro al griego que no apreciaba ser interrumpido mientras leía, pero terminó agudizándose con rapidez, víctima de la sorpresa que le provocó el semblante marchito que comprobó en Saga.

Lo rodeaba una pesadez casi tangible y al fijarse en sus ojos le daban la impresión de que no hubieran tenido descanso por días; ligeramente hundidos, opacos e irritados. Su postura era decaída y podía percibir fatiga incluso en el simple movimiento que realizó para subir el codo a la mesa. Eran cambios desmedidos para el mero par de horas que dejó de verlo.

—Come —ordenó tajante. Las cejas de Saga se juntaron en señal de descontento. No apreciaba verse ignorado con tal desconsideración, pero no había ningún caso en enfadarse. A fin de cuentas aquel hombre sólo estaba soportando su compañía, y dentro de sus obligaciones dudosamente se encontraba calmar sus preocupaciones.

Descendió la mirada hacia la comida cuya espléndida apariencia distraía de la casi total insipidez que Saga comprobaba día tras día en todos sus alimentos. No le caía como raro; suponía que no sería adecuado descubrir cosas excesivamente gratas en el infierno.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**


	3. Capítulo III

**Something like human : Capítulo III**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Se abstendría de calificar al tribunal como un sitio en el que disfrutara estar, y su oficio no era precisamente glamoroso, pero tenía máxima autoridad y en sus manos cargaba importantes responsabilidades.

Los destinos de miles de almas perdidas dependían enteramente de las decisiones de los jueces, quienes se encargaban de enviar a los muertos por los senderos pertinentes según sus actos.

Radamanthys soltó una exhalación aburrida. No faltaba mucho para terminar la jornada pero ya se sentía bastante impaciente por marcharse; lo achacaba al compañero que ese día había decidido atosigarlo más de lo usual.

—¿Y bien? —Aiacos preguntó con un chispeo pícaro en sus ojos guindas.

—¿Qué? —El nepalés rodó los ojos hacia arriba ante la sequedad de Wyvern.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué ha sido del sirviente de Athena? —Radamanthys ni siquiera se molestaba en cruzar miradas con Aiacos; continuaba dedicado a su trabajo, revisando listas y supervisando la multitud a su alrededor de manera concienzuda.

—Nada, se quedará conmigo hasta que Pandora ordene lo contrario.

Ante la decepcionante respuesta, el incrédulo Aiacos enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Desde cuándo el castillo de Hades es un resort vacacional? — Radamanthys se encogió de hombros despidiendo la estúpida pregunta, y se adelantó unos pasos para empujar con brusquedad a un alma penante para hacer que cambiara de hilera.

—Este es tuyo —indicó al otro juez, que poca dedicación estaba prestando a su labor.

—Bah, no puedo creer que no tengas nada interesante que contar. —Con desgane volvió a sus tediosas obligaciones, arreando a los rezagados e indispuestos. Después de algunos momentos, la voz un tanto distraída de Wyvern capturó su atención de nuevo.

—No se trata de nada relevante… Ares se aburrirá pronto y entonces verás a Géminis en alguna de estas filas. —Radamanthys frunció el ceño, sintiéndose descolocado por el inesperado y sombrío comentario que había surgido de sus propios labios.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ares no se hartó con la prontitud que Wyvern había predicho. Y éste juzgaba inaudito que el gemelo no hubiera vuelto a hacer mención de lo poco conforme que estaba con la situación. Lo soportaba sin queja alguna, cubriendo cualquier intranquilidad que pudiera sentir al respecto con un temple que sólo Hades sabría de dónde sacaba.

Al menos un par de veces por semana se le sería ordenado llevar a Saga al área del castillo donde el Dios de la guerra lo esperaba para sus extrañas sesiones. Al principio había sido acompañado de la inconmovible Pandora, pero últimamente se trataba simplemente de dejar a Géminis a solas con el dios. Wyvern ya ni siquiera se molestaba en portar su armadura para tales ocasiones.

Su labor se limitaba a aguardar en las cercanías hasta que se le fuera indicado que podía retirar al dorado de ahí.

Podía confesar para su propia consciencia que no era una tarea que le agradara.

Rayaba en lo ofensivo tener que hacerse cargo de la versión desvaída del hombre que recordaba haber dejado ahí. Cualquier cosa que Ares hiciera, era suficiente para convertir a Saga en un ser marchito cuya respirable vulnerabilidad irritaba a Wyvern hasta límites impensados.

Sin embargo, después de uno de esos eventos, Radamanthys atestiguó reacciones novedosas en Saga.

Lo levantó del suelo y lo sacó de ahí sin notar ningún detalle diferente. No hasta que la temperatura anormalmente alta del cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzó a transferírsele. Sin disminuir el ritmo de sus pisadas, dirigió sus pupilas hacia abajo y cayó en cuenta del sonroje que le daba a Saga una apariencia sugerentemente agitada. El gesto angustiado en el acalorado rostro y la respiración superficial y acelerada terminaron de persuadirle de que algo inusual había sucedido.

Una arruga preocupada partió su poblado entrecejo y perduró hasta después de dejar al gemelo en su cama. Radamanthys dudó en sus pasos al alcanzar la puerta y dio la media vuelta. Se quedó quieto en ese lugar, viendo a Saga despertar poco a poco, dejando que la respiración escandalosa de aquél le taladrara los oídos estimulantemente.

Saga se removió sobre la cama hasta volverse sobre un costado, abrió los ojos sólo para confirmar dónde se encontraba, y volvió a cerrarlos cuando llevó una mano a su entrepierna para desabrochar su pantalón y atender la naciente erección que lo estaba molestando.

Había sufrido la opresión de siempre, la abusiva invasión a sus sentidos que ya era tradición, pero Ares había sido especialmente cruel esa vez. Le había mostrado sus fantasías más oscuras, el deseo retorcido que había guardado celoso por años.

Su cuerpo fue exitosamente incitado. Saga se repugnaba por ceder y concederse a sí mismo esas sensaciones placenteras, pero era demasiado tentador, la visión fresca en su mente, tremendamente real; enloquecía a su cerebro, sus terminales nerviosas hacían corto circuito.

—Kanon…—susurró sin aliento.

Sabía que no estaba solo, había apreciado la silueta de Radamanthys momentos atrás. Volvió a abrir los ojos y concentró la mirada sobre el juez, que permanecía en el quicio de la puerta observándole absorto. Lo único que traicionaba su impasibilidad era el carácter rapaz de la mirada ámbar.

Saga exhaló aire pesadamente y ladeó el rostro, cerró los ojos y movió su mano con mayor ahínco. Ni un minuto después sintió al otro aproximarse con pasos medidos y decididos, pero eso no le amedrentó.

El repentino toque de una mano fría sobre su brazo le hizo titubear. Separó sus parpados lo suficiente para apreciar la figura que se encorvaba sobre él, y accedió sin protestas a la insistencia de las manos que comenzaron a empujarle para que se diera la vuelta.

Saga enterró un codo en el colchón pero mantuvo otro brazo extendido bajo sí mismo, sin dejar de tocarse. El rubio tiró de sus pantalones deslizándolos hasta sus rodillas, de manera que Saga pudo separar un poco más sus muslos.

Las manos del espectro se adelantaron a explorar sin reservas sus partes íntimas, acariciándole a prisas durante los momentos que al otro le tomó liberar su miembro de la constricción de sus ropas.

Y sin más preludio, Saga lo sintió, firme, cálido y ligeramente húmedo rozándole. Apretó los dientes y movió sus caderas de manera invitante. Endureció cada músculo al sentirlo adentrándose con determinación y abrió la boca con amplitud en busca de aire, sintiéndose prontamente sofocado por la atmósfera densa y enardecida que se había formado a su alrededor.

Wyvern fue conciso y firme, cada embiste veloz y certero, justo como Saga lo necesitaba porque no quería que esa fiebre se alargara demasiado. Quería despejarla lo más pronto posible aunque eso significara confrontar a la predecible culpabilidad que vendría después, al recordar a su propio hermano como inspiración de su placentero delirio.

Saga podía escuchar gruñidos esforzados, pero él se mantuvo silencioso, no más que discretos jadeos escapaban de sus labios sedientos. La piel de su rostro se vio afectada por agobiantes gotitas de sudor que no tardaban en engordar lo suficiente para ser atraídas por la gravedad; restregó la frente contra la cama buscando deshacerse de una parte de ese calor distractor. Sus músculos pulsaban agónicos pero aun así respondió a los firmes embates con vaivenes propios.

La piel del griego dolía agradablemente en los puntos donde callosos dedos se enterraban en sus carnes. El sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose resultaba ensordecedor, provocándole una desconcentración exquisita, y al mismo tiempo esas fervorosas conquistas a las que su anatomía era sometida le empujaban de manera vertiginosa a un ardoroso y precario frenesí.

Radamanthys experimentó el clímax del otro como si fuera propio, sintiendo que aquél se tensaba a su alrededor y que la piel bajo sus dedos vibraba estremecida. Le vio con pupilas borrosas arquear la espalda y mover el rostro hacia una dirección y luego otra, indeciso y enloquecido por algunos segundos. Y luego lo acompañó en ese alucine, y finalmente consiguió escuchar un quejido sincero de aquellos labios cuando se derramó caliente en su interior, atizando el incendio personal de Saga.

Radamanthys impuso distancia lo más pronto posible, compuso su ropa y se fue de ahí con zancadas veloces, sin tomar en cuenta el cansancio de sus extremidades. Padeció la anómala sensación de que tenía que huir.

Géminis era una pertenencia preciada de Ares. Por respeto al Dios debería ser inaccesible para alguien más, pero eso mismo lo convertía en algo deseable, especial, prohibido. Y justo al alcance de sus manos.

¿Qué podría tener ese humano para haber capturado la atención de un dios de manera tan obsesiva?

Wyvern debía admitirse encantado también.

Sería porque dentro de todo lo que hacía al otro frágil, había cierta honorabilidad. Sin negar haber vivido cobardemente y haber muerto de la misma manera, no rechazaba el castigo que Ares había elegido para él, no renegaba de la constante vigilancia que le había sido impuesta, ni rogaba por una absolución.

La razón que fuera, el juez del infierno se reconoció vencido por una tentación de lo más humana.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Los siguientes días se sucedieron sin ninguna eventualidad. Más y más espectros comenzaban a "despertar" y presentarse al servicio de su emperador Hades.

Pronto estarían inmersos en una guerra de dimensiones gigantescas, y momentos de ocio como el actual no le serían permitidos.

Se encontraba sentado en los últimos escalones de la primera prisión, algunos metros delante de las imponentes columnas que enmarcaban el umbral. Desde ahí podía divisar perfectamente el turbio arroyo a través del cual el barquero Caronte transportaba las almas recién llegadas.

A esas horas el cielo se coloreaba escarlata, dejando el aspecto negruzco para más tarde, pero incluso así se alcanzaban a distinguir algunas estrellas brillando con sutileza.

—Hey, oí unos rumores —la reconocible voz de Garuda se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Que con eso? —Radamanthys no se molestó en voltear, y de un segundo a otro el asiático ya se localizaba sentado junto a él. Luego otras pisadas metálicas alcanzaron sus oídos y adivinó que se trataría de Minos.

—Sobre tu prisionero… ¿Qué es lo que Ares le hace en ese cuarto, eh? —Aiacos indagó con una mueca traviesa.

—No hay que ser un genio para imaginárselo —atajó el noruego, tomando asiento al otro lado del súbitamente malhumorado Wyvern.

—No es lo que piensas.

—¿Entonces? —Grifo enarcó una ceja y se inclinó más hacia Radamanthys, en anticipación al interesante secreto que éste seguramente compartiría. Aiacos lo imitó, obligando al inglés a mantener la mirada clavada al frente para evadir los dos pares de ojos impacientes.

—No lo sé con exactitud —espetó con simpleza.

—¡Por Hades! —Aiacos alzó las manos hacia el cielo teatralizando su escepticismo. Consiguió una risita contenida por parte de Minos, pero el rubio a su lado no se inmutó.

—Debes enterarte de algo, ¿no? —insistió el de cabellos oscuros.

—No de mucho. Lo deja agotado de alguna manera, pero ni siquiera lo toca —siguió informando con un estoicismo inquebrantable.

—Efecto psíquico, seguramente —completó Minos. Radamanthys asintió en acuerdo mientras que Aiacos rezongó indignado.

—Hn, qué desperdicio.

Ninguno colaboró más a la conversación, para conveniencia de Radamanthys, que ya tenía bastante con sus propios pensamientos acosadores sobre Saga como para encima tener que estar hablando de él.

En los últimos días apenas si habían intercambiado unos cuantos diálogos escuetos. No porque lo estuviera evadiendo, sino por iniciativa del mismo gemelo que simplemente se había tornado más distante de manera paulatina, aunque el juez opinaba que no lo hacía a propósito o totalmente consciente.

Habría sido imposible pasar por alto que Saga se aferraba cada día con mayor terquedad a un fastidioso comportamiento taciturno.

Los intensos ojos verdes que lo cegaran por primera vez en aquel calabozo se habían acoplado más que bien a las penumbras, apaciguando su natural resplandor. Cuando estaba cerca de Saga, prácticamente podía olfatear su conformismo en el ambiente, y si bien no podía explicarse de dónde surgía ese egoísta deseo, ansiaba ver alguna flama rebelde en su mirada, incluso si él mismo sabía que la situación del gemelo no daba cabida a esperanzas. Pero podría ser mucho, mucho peor.

No pretendía que Saga intentara ser feliz bajo sus desafortunadas circunstancias y menos que peleara contra ellas, pero le crispaba hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes el ver que gradualmente se dejara deshacer a retazos por Ares.

Y le impresionaba mucho más sentir el fuerte instinto de hacer algo al respecto.

—En fin, suficiente de perder el tiempo —Minos indicó, rompiendo el hilo reflexivo del rubio.

Casi de manera simultánea los tres se pusieron de pie sin muchas ganas, dando por terminado el corto periodo de descanso.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Asomado por el enorme ventanal, Saga podía divisar riscos y más riscos entre neblina que nunca se disipaba.

En algún lugar bajo sus pies se alojaba el mundo de los muertos, pero ahí sentía estar en un paraje totalmente ajeno, una dimensión apartada a la muerte y el sufrimiento de las almas.

Sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones los lamentos llegaban a oírse hasta esas alturas; cánticos tétricos que acosaban sus sueños, intranquilizándole y provocando que se preguntara si realmente deseaba ser partícipe de aquel coro sin fin, si esta vida que Ares le había regalado era en realidad tan mala.

Cierto, se hallaba aprisionado, pero su carcelero era relativamente gentil, sus necesidades básicas estaban cubiertas e incluso se sentía más mimado de lo que le parecía pertinente. Su cárcel física actual era mucho más preferible que su celda psicológica de antaño.

Tal vez valdría la pena soportar los episodios en los que Ares se daba gusto torturándolo. Al fin y al cabo no duraban demasiado y si ejercitaba su mente quizás podría resistirlos con mayor entereza.

Saga sonrió con ironía. No tenía sentido que ponderara sobre esos asuntos; nada estaba en sus manos de cualquier forma, la decisiones que regían su existencia dependían únicamente de la deidad que aborrecía y él no podía influir de ninguna manera al respecto.

—Géminis.

Radamanthys había permanecido los últimos minutos observando al meditabundo gemelo, un tanto asombrado al notar que aquél no se percataba de su presencia, pero lo suficientemente curioso como para dejarlo pasar y aprovechar para analizarlo mientras Saga se sumía en ese profundo estado de introversión.

—Ven conmigo.

Saga le miró dudoso y permaneció inmóvil, su cuerpo visiblemente más tenso que antes. Radamanthys soltó una suave exhalación y cambió el peso de pie, víctima de cierta impaciencia.

—No iremos con Ares. Sólo acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.

Saga tragó saliva y se relajó de inmediato. Por más inadmisible que fuera, sentía que podía confiar en el Espectro, así que tras recibir aquella promesa no vaciló más en seguirlo.

Radamanthys lo guió por zonas del castillo que a Saga le eran desconocidas, hasta alcanzar unas lúgubres escalinatas que bajaban alrededor de una fosa que se prometía infinita. Iniciaron el largo y extenuante descenso, ambientado pobremente por el eco que cada contacto de sus pies sobre el suelo emitía.

La barrera que suprimía su cosmos fue dejada atrás, esparciendo rápidamente sobre Saga una dichosa sensación de ligereza. Aspiró aire hondamente, sintiéndose vivificado, pero el bienestar sólo duró hasta que el Inframundo se reveló frente a sus ojos en toda su escalofriante gloria.

El caminar del gemelo se volvió tan reticente que Radamanthys volteaba cada tanto de segundos para asegurarse de que aquél lo seguía.

Llegaron al palacio de justicia de la primera prisión y se adentraron para cruzar la amplia estancia.

Lune, ayudante de Minos y única presencia ahí a esas horas, recibió a Radamanthys con respetuosa parsimonia, pero un gesto de disgusto deformó su rostro cuando posó los ojos sobre el caballero de Athena.

—Se-señor, ¿está seguro que esto es prudente? No recibí ningún informe de que pasaría por aquí con… su acompañante. —Trató de disfrazar infructuosamente el tono despectivo en su voz, caminando acobardado al lado del juez sin que se le ocurriera manera de impedirle el paso.

—No interfieras, Lune.

El de cabellos plateados cerró la boca y suspiró intranquilo, tragándose su alteración mientras hostigaba con ojos alarmados al par.

Radamanthys atravesó el lugar sin prestarle mayor atención de la necesaria al presuntuoso espectro; Saga lo siguió sin dar pistas de preocuparse por las miradas escandalizadas de Balrog.

Pronto dejaron atrás ese edificio y continuaron por atajos más inhóspitos. A Saga le fue presentado el dudoso privilegio de atestiguar las diversas y espantosas maneras en que las almas de los muertos subsistían.

Prisión tras prisión, trinchera tras trinchera, los estilos de sufrimiento parecían ir superándose en crueldad. Cada nuevo escenario sólo podría calificarse como una pesadilla encarnada que retaba incluso la ruindad de las visiones que Ares le mostraba. Saga no tardó en comenzar a sentir náuseas, empalideció y sus manos tiritaban gracias a un frío que provenía desde su propio interior.

Caminaron por lo que simularon ser horas a través de pavorosas sendas saturadas de inmundicia, aire espeso con olor a azufre y muerte.

Con inevitable desazón, Saga se preguntaba a cada paso cuándo acabaría el inverosímil recorrido…

¿Hasta dónde lo llevaría Radamanthys? ¿Lo arrojaría al Cócito como el traidor a los dioses que era?

Aquél no decía una palabra, ocasionalmente giraba el rostro para lanzarle una mirada fugaz carente de emoción. Y Saga no se sentía con la capacidad de formar o expresar ideas coherentes, así que el silencio entre ellos persistió.

Franquearon llanuras de vientos tempestuosos, hasta que el sexto círculo les recibió con un pantano de sangre donde hervían los que habían sido violentos contra el prójimo, cocinándose y retorciéndose de sufrimiento hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Rodearon esa área, la mirada de Saga pegada al suelo desde un buen rato atrás, luchando por no reparar demasiado en cualquier detalle, sintiéndose estridentemente perturbado por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor.

Y entonces alcanzaron el segundo valle del sexto círculo. Se introdujeron en un bosque denso cuya tétrica atmósfera se inundaba con gemidos dolientes.

Saga congeló su andar cuando miró la vegetación a su alrededor con mayor detenimiento y pudo deducir de dónde provenían los escalofriantes sollozos.

—Esas plantas…

—Almas de los condenados que cometieron suicidio —se apresuró a corroborar el juez.

La circulación de aire a través de los pulmones de Saga se tornó dificultosa, sus intestinos bailotearon aterrados. Conocía sobre la existencia de este lugar, pero verlo resultaba abismalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que pudo haber imaginado.

—Sólo pueden hablar cuando una de sus ramas es arrancada —el otro contaba con naturalidad.

Ya que habían renegado de sus cuerpos terrenales, su castigo consistía en la pérdida de control sobre éstos. Los suicidas eran transformados en arbustos y árboles espinosos, a los que las harpías —bestias con cuerpo de ave y cabeza de mujer— carcomían por la eternidad; desgarrando sus cortezas y tirando de sus ramales, torturándoles sin tregua.

Saga, profundamente conmocionado, contempló el horrible espectáculo con una mirada hipnotizada. Radamanthys tuvo que sujetar su brazo para que continuara caminando.

Saga apenas si se acordó de respirar durante el tiempo que les tomó llegar al límite del bosque. Remisamente despegó los ojos de las tristes formas arbóreas y miró al frente, soltando un suspiro entrecortado.

Pasando ese valle, se extendía un desierto con arena encendida y llamas que caían del cielo. Y todavía más lejos, se llegaba a apreciar una colosal cascada de la que chorreaba un torrente infinito de sangre. Saga se sintió inexplicablemente magnetizado hacia aquella dirección y dio un paso al frente.

—Es hora de regresar. —Frenó, y volvió la vista al espectro.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Lucías aburrido. —Una de las comisuras de los labios de Saga se contrajo como muestra de incredulidad, pero el gemelo no presionó por otra respuesta. Aun así la recibió, un par de minutos después cuando ya se encaminaban de regreso, en forma de un murmullo discreto.

—Tu situación podría ser peor.

Saga miró hacia aquella imitación de cielo, donde ninguna estrella de su constelación estaba pintada.

—Lo sé —admitió, aunque su duda no había sido aplacada del todo. Entendía bien el objetivo de haberlo llevado ahí, pero no la motivación personal que pudiera haber orillado al Espectro a ello.

Tuvo suficiente tiempo de ponderar al respecto durante el camino de regreso, si bien se trataron de desvaríos que no descendieron en ninguna conjetura, pues se sentía demasiado amodorrado como para pensar con claridad. Los vapores gruesos del inframundo y las imágenes mortuorias habían calado profundo en sus sentidos.

Al arribar a la primera prisión, Saga se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo único que movía al Espectro era una trivial necesidad de esparcimiento. Imaginar algo más caería en lo ilógico.

—¡Ah! —Saga frenó involuntariamente. Recorrió los alrededores con su mirada, escudriñando perplejo en busca del culpable de su brusca petrificación. Sus extremidades no le respondían, no podía mover un solo dedo, ni siquiera voltear la cabeza.

—¿Géminis? —La consternación en el semblante de Radamanthys cambió a una expresión de entendimiento con prodigiosa inmediatez. Reconoció la técnica de Grifo antes de que éste emergiera de las sombras.

—¡Cosmic marionettion! —El cuerpo del gemelo, transformado en un títere sin voluntad, se elevó un par de metros del suelo. Los hilos casi invisibles se ajustaron con tal afán que, con un poco más de presión, se encarnarían a su piel. Saga mordió el interior de su mejilla para no exteriorizar su sufrir.

—Lune me avisó que te había visto pasar con el prisionero. Honestamente creí que bromeaba. Tuve que venir a confirmarlo con mis propios ojos —Minos narró otorgándole una inflexión indignada a su voz.

Radamanthys recibió la reprimenda de aquél con impavidez, sin perder pista de cada débil doblamiento de sus dedos y echando vistazos sobre el gemelo para comprobar los efectos. Empezó a caldearse precipitadamente gracias a la actitud superior del peliblanco y el ataque no autorizado sobre su prisionero.

Saga, en espera de que los espectros arreglaran la situación sin que ésta escalara a algo más complicado, ejecutó magnos esfuerzos para no ceder al instinto de elevar su cosmos y explotar todo a su alrededor. La desalmada técnica del juez era verdaderamente apabullante, y éste, no contento con paralizarlo, impuso posiciones antinaturales sobre su anatomía, cual si lo retara a seguir aguantando el reflejo de gritar.

—No sé qué te traes entre manos, Wyvern. Y no podría importarme menos lo que hagas en el castillo, pero aquí… ¡es imperdonable que permitas a un enemigo andar libre! ¿Qué habrías hecho si encontrara el trono de Hades?

—¡Minos! —rugió Radamanthys. Su cosmos se incendió purpúreo a su alrededor y sus pupilas centellearon cual rubíes.

Grifo había sobrepasado un límite que Wyvern no se sentía dispuesto a tolerar. Sus atrevidas acciones constituían una afrenta personal, estaba retando la autoridad que se le había sido otorgada sobre el prisionero e impartiendo un correctivo que no le correspondía. Minos poseía el mismo rango que él y por lo tanto no tenía la facultad de dudar de su juicio.

—Géminis está bajo mi supervisión. No te debo ninguna explicación, si tienes alguna queja dirígete con Pandora. —La mirada insensible desafió silenciosamente a Minos a flexionar sus dedos una sola vez más.

—Déjalo ir —dijo, en un volumen más bajo pero no por ello menos contundente, apaciguando poco a poco la intensidad del aura tenebrosa que lo rodeaba.

Saga cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y un corto gemido espontáneo.

Minos dio una vuelta grácil sobre sus talones, dejando a los otros dos a su espalda.

—Toma mis palabras como un consejo, Wyvern. No te olvides de que es un enemigo. —Fue la despedida que resonó en la vacía estancia. Radamanthys soltó un resoplido, sintiéndose con un humor de los mil demonios. Volteó para ver a Géminis incorporándose con algo de torpeza.

Era cierto que había actuado sin ninguna justificación al llevarlo ahí. Pero él no era alguien que analizara sus decisiones una vez tomadas, mucho menos que se retractara de ellas.

Saga caminó lentamente hacia el otro, se apretó el hombro y ladeó el cuello, sintiendo a sus coyunturas trabadas, un dolor agudo brotando de ellas. Dócil, se dejó escoltar por el juez de vuelta al castillo, donde la instantánea supresión de su cosmos redobló el malestar físico, y sobre todo, reanimó su impaciencia por que ese infernal cautiverio concluyera.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Something like human: Capítulo IV**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

La mente de Saga se estaba aclimatando a las agobiantes intrusiones de Ares. Eventualmente, tal como la presente ocasión, hasta lograría mantenerse consciente y podría regresar por su propio pie a su habitación, sin necesidad de la ayuda de Wyvern.

El aludido arrojaba intrigados vistazos al griego que caminaba pausadamente a su lado. Acompasó su propio avance al del otro y fue así que les tomó más tiempo de lo usual volver.

Al alcanzar un pasillo que ya le era familiar, los pasos de Saga adoptaron de inmediato la ensayada trayectoria hacia su recámara.

—Espera. —La mano que apresó enérgicamente su brazo le impidió dar otro paso más. Saga parpadeó y giró para mirar perplejo al otro.

—Acompáñame. —Radamanthys ladeó el rostro señalando una dirección opuesta. Saga asintió y su brazo se vio liberado.

El Espectro lo guió a una acogedora salita. Saga tomó asiento en uno de los tres sillones individuales que rodeaban una mesa, y se tomó unos momentos para etiquetar a las acciones del rubio durante ese día como sumamente singulares.

Radamanthys extrajo una botella y un par de vasos de una vitrina cercana, los colocó en la mesa de centro y los llenó una fracción con el fuerte licor. Saga tomó el que le correspondía y vació el contenido dentro de su garganta con rapidez.

Radamanthys alzó su vaso y lo tomó a cortos tragos y sin prisas, quedándose de pie con la espalda recargada en la vitrina.

—Esta vez no fue tan malo.

—Hn… —Lo meditó por medio segundo—. Supongo que no.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace cada vez que te llevo ahí?

Saga concentró la mirada en la ínfima cantidad de líquido que había quedado al fondo de su vaso, repasando la pregunta por algunos instantes antes de animarse a hablar.

—Mete ideas en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de ideas? —Radamanthys ya se había hartado de enfrascarse en suposiciones.

—Imágenes de distintos tipos, según lo que se le antoje. —Saga se encogió de hombros, juzgando como gracioso el que se sintiera tan poco afectado al tolerar la inquisición del otro.

—¿Qué fue lo que te mostró aquella vez? —Un destello felino adornó sus ojos.

Saga esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ácida. La curiosidad del espectro no le parecía inesperada; después de todo, cualquier otro en su papel le habría preguntado ese tipo de cosas mucho antes, y podría haberlo obligado si hubiera querido, pero incluso contar con esas nociones no le hacía sentirse más inclinado a responder.

Kanon era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie.

Se levantó y acercó al otro con un inesperado porte confianzudo. Una mano del gemelo tocó su mandíbula y el inglés enarcó las cejas al verlo aproximarse con seguridad y calma en busca de un contacto entre sus labios.

Saga colocó una mano en el centro del pecho del juez y sus largos dedos se fueron cerrando uno a uno sobre la tela de su camisa. Lo jaló alejándolo del mueble a sus espaldas, lo hizo girar y le empujó atinadamente sobre uno de los sofás para enseguida trepar sobre él.

Radamanthys supuso que no obtendría mayor respuesta que las demostrativas acciones del súbitamente arrebatado Géminis. Éste se acomodó sobre su regazo y movió sus caderas en tentadores balanceos que lo excitaron sin esfuerzo. Los brazos del griego se apoyaron sobre sus hombros, y las puntas de la larga cabellera añil cayeron acariciando los lados de su rostro.

Saga clavaba sus dilatadas pupilas en él concentradamente, directo a los ojos, y Radamanthys contestaba con una mirada igual de retadora.

El Espectro arrastró las manos lentamente desde las rodillas que se enterraban junto a sus costados, sobre los sólidos muslos que impulsaban los cadenciosos movimientos del dueño de los irises entintados en esmeralda que pretendían engatusarlo.

Se dejó capturar, y sin quitar la vista de aquel rostro, avivó a sus manos y tiró de los pantalones del otro, instándolo a alzarse lo suficiente para deshacerse de esa prenda y la interior simultáneamente. Realizó un procedimiento similar y más rápido con la impertinente playera que todavía lo cubría.

Lo atrajo de nuevo lo más cerca posible para retomar el contacto perdido, enterró los dedos en los níveos glúteos y subió palpando con dedicación los bordes de los huesos de su cadera, extendió la exploración hacia su espalda y plantó sus palmas a la mitad, ejerciendo presión para conseguir que aquél arrimara la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Radamanthys finalmente se aceptó perdedor y dio fin al concurso de miradas, estiró el cuello y atacó con hambrientos labios el cuello de Saga, quien agachó la frente y desvió el rostro permitiendo que el rubio acunara la cabeza sobre la curva de su hombro. Sus manos volaron a la cabellera del menor y se comportaron inquietas; unos dedos enredándose entre cortos y alborotados mechones y otros arañando descuidadamente sus orejas, causando que se enrojecieran. Recibió suaves mordidas sobre su piel en retaliación.

—Sujétate —de pronto escuchó susurrado a su oído. Saga así lo hizo, agarrándose de los hombros del Espectro y luego enlazando las piernas sobre su cintura cuando aquél se levantó de un solo impulso, anclando las manos bajo los muslos del gemelo para no dejarle caer.

Lograron salir de ese salón exitosamente, pero al alcanzar el pasillo, una vez que sus labios volvieron a buscarse, la inicial inspiración se perdió; Saga comenzó a sentirse más pesado y el equilibrio se volvió frágil. Radamanthys tuvo que apoyar al gemelo contra la pared para que no terminaran en el piso.

—Bájame —Saga pidió entre risas ahogadas.

El inglés conmemoró las otras veces que lo había sostenido en brazos, cuando la inconsciencia lo volvía maleable y liviano. Chasqueó la lengua indicando su molestia ante lo que se le figuraba como una pequeña derrota, pero resignadamente lo dejó ir y terminaron caminando a prisas el tramo que los separaba de su alcoba.

Apenas tras poner un pie dentro, restablecieron la imposible cercanía y se enzarzaron en una nueva competencia por ver quién conseguía acariciar mayor parte del cuerpo colindante antes que el otro.

Saga deshizo a tientas los botones de la camisa y pantalón del juez mientras éste guiaba sus pasos hacia la cama. Al sentir la acolchonada textura contra sus pantorrillas, Saga comenzó a recostarse apartándose del otro, hasta quedar apoyado en sus codos. Se arrastró un poco más hacia atrás y aprovechó para echar una ojeada por el lugar, dándose cuenta de que nunca había estado en ese cuarto antes.

Un par de manos autoritarias apartaron sus piernas y sintió el cuerpo del rubio acoplándose sobre el suyo, buscando equilibrar su peso hasta hallar una disposición suficientemente cómoda. Entonces el rostro del juez estuvo de nuevo cerca de él pero ninguno demandó algo de los labios vecinos, ambos hallándose demasiado cortos de aliento para algo así.

Radamanthys perdió los dedos de su mano derecha entre la cabellera de Saga, a un lado de su rostro, donde —si lo intentaba— podía alcanzar a acariciar su sien o su encendida mejilla. La mano izquierda se deslizó indagadora hacia la intimidad de aquél, logrando que se tornara trémulo por todas partes ante una pequeña e incitante invasión

Un par de sus huellas digitales se toparon con una calidez abrumadora que causó punzadas agradables sobre toda la piel del rubio. Sus prolijos dedos se movieron con fluidez y persistencia torturando al gemelo durante momentos que éste no pudo juzgar como demasiado cortos o largos, resultó dulce pero desesperante así que no le fue posible decidir.

Recorrió con caricias temblorosas los costados del inglés, arqueó la espalda y removió las piernas creando fricciones insinuantes. El rubio no lo hizo esperar más y lo penetró originando una aguda corriente de electricidad que brincó violenta sobre los nervios de su columna.

Saga se desbarató en resoplidos superficiales y ansiosos. Radamanthys se regaló unos momentos para disfrutar en tensa inmovilidad las ígneas profundidades que acababa de descubrir. Un hormigueo generalizado comenzó a fustigarlo, y la sensación se intensificó en enorme medida cuando el interior de Saga lo aprisionó intencionalmente con mayor fuerza. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido y lanzó a aquél una mirada ofuscada, ambiciosa e impaciente, el típico amarillo de sus ojos revolviéndose hasta lucir cual huracanado ocre.

El otro claramente compartía su turbación y no cesó de atravesarlo con pupilas invitantes, exhortándolo a desbocarse contra el cuerpo que le recibía anhelante. El Espectro mantuvo los dedos sobre la cadera de Géminis, tirando de él cuando se aproximaba, hundiéndose en la piel dolorosamente cuando debía apartarse para hallar renovado impulso.

La mano que se había mantenido enganchada en la cabeza de Saga se movió para cubrirle el rostro, todos los dedos extendidos acariciándole tembleques, absorbiendo como poseídos la calidez en distintos puntos de su faz.

El esmero compartido finalmente rindió frutos. Ásperas exhalaciones precedieron el sobrecogedor final, que se dio con embestidas desentonadas e impetuosas. Saga se quejó con una voz estrangulada y resbaló las manos sobre los brazos y espalda de Wyvern, disfrutando la onírica impresión de que cada pequeña contracción y escalofrío de aquél se reflejaba en su propio cuerpo.

Reparó en la expresión de franco placer en el enrojecido rostro y guardó en sus retinas esa imagen para luego, sin poder aguantarlo más, cerrar los ojos y soltarse al devastador remolino de espasmos que le proporcionó un gozoso y perecedero desfallecimiento.

Se sintió afónico durante algunos instantes, también experimentó una sordera temporal en la que sus oídos no admitieron otro ruido más que el desquiciado galope de su sangre. Inesperadamente, unos labios rozaron los suyos de manera descuidada y recibió un beso corrosivo que pareció terminar de fundirle el cerebro.

Después todo se desaceleró paulatinamente, ecos de gemidos murieron contra las paredes, el sudor quedó moteando sus rostros y el resonar de necesitadas aspiraciones fue disminuyendo en volumen.

Cuando Radamanthys se tumbó boca arriba a un lado de Saga, no hubo mucho que pasara por su mente. Se sentía todavía un tanto tembloroso, rezagadas ondas de placer alcanzando hasta las últimas de sus células. Dobló un brazo sobre sus ojos, cerrándolos al mismo tiempo.

—Géminis… —su lengua formó la palabra sin que se le fuera ordenada.

—¿Hm?

No hubo nada después de eso. Sus neuronas yacían muertas, su cabeza totalmente en blanco, proporcionando un efecto inusitadamente gratificante.

Saga pronto olvidó que había escuchado aquel débil llamado.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sabía que estaba dormido pero tenía la irrebatible certeza de que lo visto en su mente era real, o debía ser real en algún plano del universo. Arroyos de fuego y cataratas de sangre, una noche perenne, tinieblas que nunca se disipaban del todo. Y un aura malévola y poderosa cubriendo el decadente escenario, presente en cada partícula de viciado aire; testigo persistente de los campos de sufrimiento extendiéndose más allá de lo que el ojo alcanzaba a ver, y gozoso oyente del clamor torturado que jamás permitía a un instante de amable silencio implantarse.

Radamanthys despertó algo agitado, su pecho desnudo se inflaba y desinflaba a un ritmo violento. Llevó una mano a su frente y descubrió a su piel y sus cabellos bañados en sudor. Cerró los ojos y obligó un compás prudente a sus pulmones.

Se trataba de un sueño que había tenido una vez antes, cuando todavía habitaba en la tierra que los humanos comunes y corrientes llamaban hogar; cuando él mismo era parte de esa borregada e ingenuo albergaba metas de felicidad y tranquilidad como todos los demás. Aquella noche había abierto los ojos y por primera vez se había hecho consciente de sí mismo, de su verdadero propósito. La ilusión del futuro hogar infernal que sus sueños le mostraron no le perturbó, ni una pizca de miedo se alojó en su corazón. En lugar de eso, fue una insólita excitación lo que le llevó a esperar ansioso el momento en que finalmente conocería ese lugar de palpables pesadillas.

Así que no había pretextos para que en esos momentos se sintiera tan inquieto por algo que ya conocía, algo que veía y vivía diariamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y apreció la espalda descubierta de Saga, parcialmente iluminada por la luz que la falsa luna de ese firmamento alegórico emitía. Sus cabellos se esparcían serpenteantes sobre las sábanas, en grácil distribución, contrastando llamativamente con el color claro de la tela.

Y como no podía pensar en otra cosa, lo culpó a él.

La presencia de Saga removía en su interior débiles sentimientos humanos que había decidido dejar atrás cuando averiguó su cualidad como algo superior; la ilusa paz con la que se había ido a dormir, el exasperante temor con el que había despertado, la inadmisible necesidad por alcanzar esos cabellos que conocía sedosos de antemano para así calmar el cosquillear de sus codiciosos dedos y tal vez también toda su intranquilidad.

Se estaba controlando para no hacerlo, y ese deseo de represión era también humano y le causaba una frustración humana.

Giró hacia Saga, inclinándose sobre él, hundió los dedos en la maraña de cabellos azul marino y acercó el rostro hasta su nuca para aspirar su aroma con enloquecido afán. Los dedos de Radamanthys formaron puños y tiraron descuidados de esas suaves hebras. Sintió a Saga removerse en reacción y plantó una mano con firmeza sobre su espalda para evitar que se volteara.

—¿Wyvern?... —Ignoró a la voz adormilada que nada le preguntaba. Ni siquiera se sentía "Wyvern" en esos momentos, se sentía puro instinto sin nombre; el nombre había sido enterrado cuando puso pie por primera vez en el reino de Hades.

Saga movió la cabeza lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar a apreciar por el rabillo del ojo la silueta que se presionaba con extraña insistencia sobre su espalda. Sin sentirse espabilado del todo, permitió que sus párpados volvieran a cerrarse con pesadez.

Dejó de considerar inusual el comportamiento del otro cuando lo sintió encimándose a él y la evidencia de su excitación le rozó un muslo. Soltó un sonidito inconforme pero se dejó manejable bajo las manos del Espectro y le permitió buscar cualquier acomodo que pretendiera.

Lo recibió con un ligero sobresalto, y pese a que deseaba ignorarlo fue inevitable que en su torrente sanguíneo se acelerara una rítmica carrera. Todos sus músculos se fueron tensando de manera escalonada pero veloz, y pronto se escuchó a sí mismo quejándose ante cada efusiva arremetida del rubio. En esos momentos no se sentía con bríos para reciprocar el libido del otro así que esperó sin tener el detalle de fingirse cooperativo, hasta que aquél terminó y se apartó raudamente.

Saga se quedó con un chocante velo de desconcierto flotando sobre él. En añadidura, se percató de que sus entrañas hormigueaban demandantes, su piel ardía y se mostraba hipersensible a cualquier ligero toque del aire, pero no se sintió con energías para complacerse a sí mismo, así que apretó los párpados con mayor fuerza y se concentró en un dormitar superficial e intranquilo.

Radamanthys buscó otra habitación en la que pasar el resto de la madrugada, arrastrando consigo el entendimiento de por qué Saga estaba ahí, cautivo debido al capricho de un dios; no más que una obsesión irracional con la que, muy a su pesar, comenzaba a simpatizar.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Pregúntale a la señora Pandora.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño, nada agradado con la novedosa presencia de Aiacos y Minos en la entrada de ese salón. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Saga y le empujó para que retomara los pasos que había frenado tras identificar a los otros jueces. Un tenebroso presentimiento se alojó en ambos.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar al espectro de Rana. Otro inoportuno factor más, pensó Wyvern.

—Pueden pasar, mis señores —la criatura rastrera anunció, haciéndose a un lado para dejarles el camino libre.

—El caballero de Athena debe esperar aquí —avisó apenas Radamanthys mostró indicios de halar a Saga consigo.

El juez barrió sus desconfiados ojos sobre Zeros, sintiéndose cada vez más intranquilo por el imprevisto cambio de programación.

—Yo lo vigilaré, señor Radamanthys —canturreó alegre en su irritante vocecilla y se acercó con medios brincos a Saga, sus ojos saltones chispeando maquiavélicos, una deforme sonrisa ladina a través de su pálida cara. Saga se enderezó adoptando una postura altiva y miró despectivamente al sujeto que reptaba hacia él con evidentes intenciones innobles.

—No lo toques, Zeros —Radamanthys advirtió, dedicándole una mirada embravecida al pusilánime espectro.

—Como usted diga, señor —aceptó de mala gana, agachando la cabeza sumisamente y mirando al rubio con resentimiento mal disimulado.

—No deberías ser tan egoísta con tus juguetes, Wyvern. —La mofa de Aiacos no se hizo esperar, mas Radamanthys no se dio por aludido e ingresó al salón antes que los otros dos, quienes lo siguieron tras intercambiar ojeadas divertidas.

Se adentraron y posicionaron en una fila horizontal, saludando con las debidas reverencias.

—Minos, Aiacos, Radamanthys…— Pandora pronunció melódicamente los nombres de los tres jueces, reconociendo a cada uno con una mirada breve.

—Como ya saben, el sello de Athena se ha debilitado considerablemente. —Una sonrisa menuda adornó sus labios—. El emperador Hades ha decidido que es momento de actuar.

Y empezó a detallarles el procedimiento que se efectuaría.

Los tres jueces atendieron en prudente silencio a la explicación de Pandora, tachándola de risible. Sus rostros se conservaban inalterables mientras trataban de hallarle lógica al plan de Hades, pero por más vueltas que le dieran, no se hacían de la convicción para aprobarlo.

Utilizar a fallecidos caballeros dorados…

Iluso, ridículo e innecesario.

Aun así, mantenían presente que nadie les estaba pidiendo su opinión y tendrían que acatar los decretos sin objetar.

—Eso es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse.

Los espectros inclinaron la cabeza en señal de respeto y dieron la vuelta para salir de ahí, pero alentaron el paso cuando escucharon de nuevo la voz de Pandora, en un intento de enterarse de lo más posible.

—Radamanthys.

El aludido se detuvo y volvió hacia la mujer, intuyendo el motivo de la repentina invocación. Desvió fugazmente la mirada hacia la figura de la deidad que se había mantenido alejada y callada durante esa reunión.

—Trae al caballero de Géminis y déjalo aquí, vuelve por él mañana.

—Pero es demasiado tiempo… —Los engrandecidos ojos de Pandora le silenciaron, haciéndole consciente de su insensatez antes de que aquella siquiera abriera la boca para reprenderlo.

—¡Radamanthys! —El rubio entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—Ares es un huésped importante del señor Hades, no quieres perder su favor, ¿cierto?— Pandora habló en un tono condescendiente que ocultaba amenazas.

—Por supuesto que no, señora Pandora. Discúlpeme. —De manera veloz clavó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó mecánicamente la cabeza, haciéndose de la actitud más servil que pudo.

—Con su permiso. —Se retiró de ahí educadamente, reprendiéndose por su precipitado comportamiento.

Encontró a Minos y Aiacos fastidiando a Saga con insinuantes comentarios sobre el celoso guardián que le habían asignado. No muy lejos, Zeros se retorcía en risas ante las tonterías de los jueces.

—Géminis. —Radamanthys alzó un brazo y agitó la mano indicándole que se acercara. Saga acudió sin vacilar. El rubio lo guió al interior del cuarto, abandonándole ahí para emerger momentos después y enfrentar de nuevo a sus insufribles compañeros.

—Eso fue interesante…

Radamanthys no estaba seguro si el sugestivo comentario de Aiacos se refería al inaceptable plan de Hades o al vergonzoso momento que había pasado gracias a Saga, pero no iba a detenerse a indagar.

Soltó un chasquido molesto y se marchó de ahí con pasos furibundos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ares nunca había escuchado mejor comedia que aquel plan.

Conociendo a Saga tan bien como lo hacía, estaba convencido de que éste jamás accedería a colaborar, ni aunque eso le salvara de una eternidad de torturas para su alma.

Pero a final de cuentas nada impedía a Hades de recurrir a la coerción, y si este sería su último encuentro con Saga, debía hacerlo valer.

Pandora se había retirado, donándole de agradecida privacidad con Saga, quien como de costumbre pretendía ignorar su presencia. Ares sonrió encantado, le dedicó una mirada afectuosa, y se hizo dueño de su mente una vez más. No había cosa más placentera para él.

Rebuscó con escrutinio hasta dar con algo que confirmara sus sospechas.

Desde varios encuentros atrás comenzó a observar al Espectro de Wyvern entre los pensamientos de Saga, pero no lo había considerado como algo relevante, nada que pudiera servirle para incrementar el deleite de sentir a aquél retorciéndose en agonía tras las barreras de su propia consciencia. Sin embargo, la reciente actitud del juez le había intrigado. Así que lo utilizó.

Escudriñando en los recuerdos de Saga, tomó porciones de éstos y los alteró maliciosamente.

Lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo, y encorvarse cabizbajo. Las silbantes inhalaciones fueron cánticos para sus oídos.

Saga se sintió de vuelta en el calabozo, la humedad y el frío calándole los huesos. En la penumbra que lo cubría sus ojos no apreciaban nada, pero la proporción de las alevosas manos que mancillaban su cuerpo y el peso conocido que lo mantenía contra el suelo, le evocaban atisbos de memorias que no era capaz de ligar. No se trataba de meros espectros sin nombre o rango, como estaba seguro que había sido en la realidad. Esta vez era un solo visitante malintencionado; la misma retorcida violencia pero impartida por un nuevo ejecutor.

_"__Géminis"_

Reconoció la sobria voz sin problemas y sus vísceras se estrujaron agresivamente. La humillación de antaño entonces se vio acompañada de un desgarrador sentimiento de contrariedad. El desengaño nació y creció desenfrenado en medio de su pecho, invasivo e incontenible, asfixiándolo sin misericordia.

Su frente tocó la superficie helada del piso, coló las convulsionantes manos hasta su rostro, comprobando a sus pestañas húmedas.

—Basta… —suplicó en un rumor desconsolado, casi inaudible.

La nefasta ilusión fue pausada. Saga contó con escasos momentos para intentar sosegarse hasta que Ares decidió coronar la sesión con algo más elemental.

La secuencia se reprodujo sin fin por interminables horas. Y nuevamente, no fue del todo fantasía; un contexto terriblemente familiar fue proyectado en su imaginación...

El elegante aposento, el llanto persistente de un infante, las sombras de la noche que lo encubrían, el brillo de la afilada punta de la daga, blandida con intención fatal sobre la inocente criatura.

Pero esta vez no había un oportuno y galante salvador, nadie lo desenmascaraba o evitaba el vil crimen que condenaría a toda la humanidad.

Saga colapsó sin remedio.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**


	5. Capítulo V

**Something like human: Capítulo V**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

—¿Ha salido de la habitación? —preguntó a un sirviente que cruzó su camino.

—Me temo que no, señor. —Entonces Radamanthys finalmente decidió irrumpir en dicha estancia.

Tal como Pandora le había indicado, la mañana previa había recogido a Saga para después abandonarlo en su recámara, desentendiéndose de la mirada vidriosa y el semblante demacrado. Se había ocupado en sus asuntos sin preocuparse por el gemelo hasta que éste se ausentó a la hora de la cena, pero también había permitido a esa noche transcurrir, resentido consigo mismo por dejarse conmover tan fácilmente.

Se requirieron de horas de desazonado sueño para orillarlo a imponer cese a su autoengaño.

Encontró a Saga acostado sobre la cama. Sus ojos estaban ocultos pero era evidente que no dormía. Su respiración era forzadamente calma, antinatural. Estaba tieso de terror.

—Géminis. —Vaciló al notarlo dar un respingo, pero terminó de recorrer el camino hasta el lecho.

Saga entreabrió los ojos, inesperadamente duros e intimidantes.

Radamanthys flaqueó. No se sentía cómodo, esto no era parte de su deber. Tenía un ejército que organizar para la inminente batalla y en lugar de eso desperdiciaba su tiempo con el complicado griego.

Deslizó una mano nerviosamente por su cabeza.

—Lo que te mostró no es real. —Quizás estaba soltando una descarada mentira, él no tenía manera de saber, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba. Sólo quería sacar al otro de su atontamiento.

Saga no era capaz de creerle. La calidez de la sangre de Athena empapándole las manos continuaba como una sensación vívida, sus lloriqueos angustiosos traspasaban su masa encefálica como agujas picando una y otra vez, mil veces en el transcurso de un segundo.

—Olvídalo —Wyvern ordenó incuestionable.

Enterró una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó sobre Saga. Apoyó una mano en el colchón y colocó otra alrededor de su cuello, usando el pulgar para acariciar bajo su mandíbula mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a su rostro.

Lo besó demorado y con detenimiento, sin mostrarse excesivamente ansioso. Lo distrajo poco a poco, refrenándose cuando el contacto se profundizaba demasiado, estableciendo cortas pausas para dar lugar a toques suaves que retomaban una natural evolución; una succión demandante, el roce de una tibia lengua y la posterior inmersión de ésta entre suspirantes labios, para repetirlo todo de nuevo cuantas veces fuera necesario, hasta que lo sintió totalmente consumido.

Retrocedió, se quedó sentado a su lado con un brazo descansando parcialmente sobre su cintura, y simplemente lo observó.

Saga alzó una mano y frotó cansadamente sus ojos, dejándolos ocultos. Limpió sus húmedos labios con una caricia circunspecta de su lengua y exhaló entrecortado. Dejó una mano sobre su propio pecho y otra apoyada con ligereza sobre las sábanas, cerca de su cabeza.

Corrieron varios minutos en los que no hubo más ruido ni movimiento, hasta que Saga dio fin a su breve reposo y giró sobre su costado para enfrentar mejor al Espectro.

Radamanthys opinó que el mayor lucía mucho más tranquilo que antes. En su mirada captó una calma incipiente y quebradiza que no había estado ahí la última vez.

—Wyvern… ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder? —expresó en un murmuro deleznable.

Obviamente a Saga no se le había escapado la anormalidad de la última reunión con Pandora. Y realmente no quería enterarse de nada, pero temía que tarde o temprano se vería involucrado en lo que fuera que se avecinara.

Radamanthys consideró que no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso, pero se trataba de una cuestión que debía atenderse lo más pronto posible, y si el mismo Saga estaba preguntando entonces no veía por qué demorarlo.

Aun así se tomó unos instantes para responder, entreteniéndose en una caricia lenta sobre el costado de Saga, sus dedos oprimiendo con la justa presión para hacer a aquél suspirar.

—Hades exige que traigas la cabeza de Athena.

Las palabras, si bien moduladas con cuidado por una voz cautivante, azotaron como virulenta tempestad sobre los sentidos de Saga.

Radamanthys continuó explicando de manera concisa los detalles que Pandora le había dicho, ansioso por terminar con eso y librarse de la mirada sobrecogida que el otro había instalado sobre él.

Atónito, resistiéndose a asimilar la disparatada noticia de Radamanthys, el de cabellos azules no atinó más que a negar urgentemente con la cabeza. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y escudriñó al menor con ojos desesperados que lucían más abiertos de lo habitual, en busca de cualquier indicio de que la incongruencia recién escuchada no había sido verdad.

Repentinamente hastiado por la notoria tribulación del otro, Radamanthys se puso de pie con intención de dejarlo digerir la idea en privado.

Al ver al rubio levantarse, Saga escupió apresuradamente en un hilo de voz:

—¿Si me niego…? —Radamanthys alzó las cejas y torció levemente los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. Miró a Saga con divertido reproche impreso en los destellos de sus pupilas.

El griego debía saber que no se le estaba ofreciendo una opción.

—Si rechazas esta misión serás enviado al tribunal para un juicio propio, y tu alma será transferida al círculo del infierno pertinente.

"_Los arbustos". _La turbulenta imagen acudió a su mente.

Saga desvió la vista y adoptó un semblante gélido. Radamanthys optó por tomarlo como una aceptación y se retiró para atender sus pendientes diarios.

Saga no lo pensó dos veces. Iría con el mismísimo Hades si era necesario pero tenía que hacer algo para cambiar su destino.

Se escabulló hasta las escalinatas por donde Radamanthys lo había guiado al Inframundo la última vez. Un sentimiento ominoso se fue estancando en su interior a cada paso que lo arrimaba más a aquellos terrenos funestos.

La activación de su cosmos aplacó su alteración momentáneamente, y contó con la suficiente lucidez para decidir que debía evitar la primera prisión, así que buscó algún camino alterno.

Apegándose a su memoria, marchó raudo por los conocidos valles de humos mortíferos e inagotables torturas. Atravesó el bosque de sus pesadillas asegurándose de no mirar nada por demasiado tiempo, manteniendo sus ojos sobre ningún punto en concreto. Y cuando emergió hacia el siguiente círculo, se vio hechizado de nueva cuenta por el torrente de brillante escarlata que descendía majestuoso hacia el vacío infinito.

Alcanzó el risco de esa cascada y se tomó unos minutos para dejarse fascinar por el macabro espectáculo.

Y mientras yacía poseído en ese oscuro estado de embeleso, su previa angustia fue revivida progresivamente, inspirada por el indómito ritmo del líquido que fluía inagotable, y el estrepitoso crujir en la base de la catarata que, cual soberano incesante, anulaba cualquier otro ruido.

Sintió la avasallante necesidad de arrojarse y dejarse ahogar por la llamativa corriente de sangre y lágrimas, lavar ahí las propias.

Saga se dobló sobre sí mismo, sintiendo que su diafragma se contraía punzante, oprimiendo a un par de pulmones que reaccionaron con inhalaciones aceleradas y bruscas. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se mantuvo en esa posición inclinada durante los inacabables minutos que le tomó serenarse.

El pánico subsidió con extrema lentitud, para dar lugar a una narcosis que le entumeció deliciosamente.

Se enderezó y dio la vuelta, continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, con pasos aletargados, un objetivo ambicioso rondando sus pensamientos.

Matar a Hades.

Intentó motivarse diciéndose que no sería imposible; el dios todavía debía encontrarse debilitado. Además, en el inframundo su cosmos no estaba reprimido y quizás podría conseguirlo…

Si es que daba con él.

No tenía idea de hacia dónde dirigirse, y después de algunas horas de infructuosa búsqueda, su azaroso andar lo guío a un insospechado paisaje de ensueño que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Atraído por los pétalos que flotaban en el ambiente, incompatibles con todo lo que Saga había conocido del mundo de los muertos hasta ese momento, se filtró en un amplio campo de flores.

Los amables colores y delicados aromas que inundaron sus sentidos le caían como inconciliables con el resto de experiencias que había tenido en ese lugar. Así que avanzó desconfiado de su propia percepción.

El corazón de Saga duplicó el ritmo de su golpetear cuando una melodía arrebatadoramente hermosa llegó a sus oídos. Inspeccionó el lugar hasta que localizó un par de siluetas a considerable distancia, y se acercó asegurándose de ser sigiloso.

Cesó su andar cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estudiar las figuras, pero no tanto como para que aquellas lo notaran.

Parpadeó confundido cuando sus retinas captaron a una bella mujer con la mayor parte del cuerpo implantado en roca. Se mantenía en silencio e inmovilidad, pero Saga podía percibir que estaba consciente.

Hincado frente a ella, un hombre ataviado con una armadura plateada tocaba concentradamente la lira, produciendo una sinfonía espléndida pero melancólica.

Saga se sentó sobre la alfombra hecha de flores y observó atentamente la situación que se desarrollaba en tan utópico panorama.

La mujer evidentemente era víctima de una condena lamentable; un cuerpo petrificado por Dioses sabría cuánto tiempo y que probablemente continuaría así por siempre.

Saga sintió a su garganta ceñirse al imaginar que él llegaría a convertirse en algo similar si aceptaba su castigo final en el inframundo.

No obstante, si él fuera el infeliz condenado a ese destino, no habría nadie a su lado mostrando devoción como el fiel acompañante de aquella mujer.

No tendría por qué haberlo, no debía siquiera desearlo. Era una suerte miserable para cualquiera.

Podía escuchar el amor incondicional en las notas, y el desconsuelo desgarrador en cada cambio de altura. El hombre narraba mediante apasionantes acordes su sentir.

A Saga le pareció un espectáculo conmovedor y deprimente al mismo tiempo, digno de lástima y admiración por igual.

Volteó al percatarse de un intenso cosmos a sus espaldas. Radamanthys se dirigía hacia él con un andar calmoso. Sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento por haber salido sin autorización, Saga retomó la contemplación de la desdichada pareja.

Radamanthys se detuvo al lado de Saga pero no dio señales de enojo por la pequeña aventura de éste. Lo reprendió solamente con su silencio. No sabía lo que había pretendido con ese iluso escape pero quería creer que ya se había dado cuenta de lo inútil que había sido.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Radamanthys siguió la embriagada mirada de Saga hasta ubicar a Orfeo y Eúridice.

—Por el capricho de un dios, al igual que tú. —El juez notó un insignificante tiritar en las manos del mayor.

Saga enlazó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y una arruga poco marcada apareció en su frente.

Wyvern adivinó que su comentario había removido preocupaciones que el gemelo se había permitido dejar de lado mientras disfrutaba de la nostálgica composición de Orfeo. Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Athena, Hades, es todo lo mismo. Son dioses y tú eres un humano. —Y Radamanthys no entendía por qué aquél perdía tanto tiempo atormentándose con una decisión que no le competía.

—Un peón...—complementó Saga. Radamanthys lo ratificó con una suave inclinación de su cabeza. Entonces, sin quererlo, su mirada quedó prendada de un punto específico entre los alborotados mechones azulados de Géminis.

Se adelantó un paso y estiró un brazo, extendiendo la palma de su mano para retirar con un delicado empuje el terso pétalo que se había alojado en el cabello del otro.

Saga sintió el efímero roce y giró el perfil para ver al rubio con un gesto interrogante.

—Hora de irnos —le indicó, ladeando el rostro para señalar que se pusiera de pie.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

—¡Ngh!

Saga entornó los ojos y los dedos de sus manos sufrieron pequeños espasmos, ansiando convertirse en puños. Su atención continuó dedicada al hombre que, sobre manos y rodillas en el piso, justo a su lado, luchaba por no retorcerse de dolor.

El mismo Saga sentía a sus oídos a punto de sangrar por la melodía chirriante que la mujer localizada a unos metros adelante extraía de una elegante arpa. Incluso sin ser el depositario de los atormentadores efectos, no podía esperar otro segundo a que Pandora se detuviera.

—Radamanthys… —Conseguía ser amenazante sin importar el tono bajo y casi adormilado de su voz—.Tu encargo era muy sencillo: custodiar al caballero de Géminis.

La joven tiró de una cuerda por algunos momentos y luego la soltó provocando una vibración desafinada. Todo el cuerpo de Radamanthys se sacudió torturado, dolientes gruñidos escapando entre sus apretados dientes mientras hacía todo lo posible por no acabar totalmente desplomado en el piso.

—Tú mismo lo solicitaste, así que me sorprende que hayas sido tan irresponsable —reprendió frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Saga adoptó un gesto similar, genuinamente impresionado ante la información de aquellas palabras. Aunque, al tomarse un minuto para analizarlo, concluyó que resultaba bastante obvio.

—Quizás debería pedir a Aiacos o Minos que te releven. —Radamanthys y Saga dieron imperceptibles sobresaltos a la par. El rubio miró al gemelo de soslayo durante unos momentos, para luego limpiar el sudor de su frente con el reverso de la mano e incorporarse hasta quedar arrodillado. Agachó la cabeza y pasó saliva, haciéndose de la solemnidad adecuada para su voz.

—Eso no será necesario, señora Pandora. Le aseguro que no volveré a decepcionarla.

—¿Le has informado al prisionero sobre la misión de mañana? —Radamanthys soltó una tenue exhalación de alivio. El rápido cambio de tema daba por entendido que Pandora aceptaba sus disculpas, y la notable modificación en el estilo de su música le confirmó que su castigo había finalizado.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —Radamanthys volteó hacia Saga con una mirada expectante. El gemelo vaciló durante unos segundos, pero acabó hallando el aplomo requerido para hincar una rodilla en el suelo imitando la disciplinada postura del Espectro.

—Serviré al emperador Hades. —A sus propios oídos las palabras se escucharon irrebatibles. Una sardónica parte de su ser sintió que debía felicitarse a sí mismo.

—Me complace escuchar eso. —Saga conservó las pupilas apuntadas al piso, haciendo caso omiso a la opresión que se arremolinó en su pecho, para concentrarse únicamente en las apacibles notas con que Pandora remataba su tonada.

—Márchense.

Lo hicieron sin demora, y se encaminaron de regreso a sus habitáculos compartiendo un silencio encrespador.

Saga advirtió con facilidad lo destemplado que ese encuentro con la temible Pandora había dejado a Radamanthys. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de disculparse por haber causado problemas, pero no sería del todo sincero y aquél lo sabría.

Sin embargo, tenía que decir algo. Cuando divisó la puerta de su habitación, esa necesidad incrementó en intensidad. Al día siguiente partiría hacia el Santuario bajo las órdenes de Hades y le dejaría un sinsabor el que esa noche cada quien se fuera por caminos distintos sin ninguna clase de resolución.

Cuando alcanzaron el portal de su cuarto y el otro dio el primer paso para continuar su camino, Saga instintivamente atrapó una de sus muñecas para detenerlo.

—Escucha, Wyvern…— El aludido le dedicó una mirada perpleja sobre su hombro. Saga se sintió un tanto acobardado pero se obligó a dejar las palabras fluir sin mayor premeditación.

—Pandora dijo que habías solicitado mi custodia… No sé por qué lo hiciste ni te lo estoy preguntando, —Lo soltó y retrocedió un paso—, pero gracias.

Radamanthys terminó de voltear hacia Saga. Su cara era una imagen perfecta de austeridad.

Todavía podía sentir a sus células aguijadas por remanentes de corrientes eléctricas, pero eso era lo de menos. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, admitía que le había enervado terriblemente que Pandora lo sometiera de tal manera frente a Géminis, mas era lo suficientemente avispado para sospechar que esa había sido la verdadera intención del castigo.

No obstante, la reciente puerilidad del griego había conseguido apaciguarlo en gran medida. Y ya que, tal como aquél había aclarado, nada se le estaba siendo preguntado, sus labios no pronunciaron ningún sonido mientras seguían una trayectoria directa hacia los de Saga.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y rigió el andar entorpecido hacia la cama. Saga afianzó las manos sobre su cintura y Radamanthys enmarcó el rostro de aquél entre las suyas.

Se acomodaron con maniobras cuidadosas, en aras de no pausar el contacto entre sus labios más que lo rigurosamente necesario. Los antebrazos de Radamanthys colindaron con los hombros de Saga, y las manos de éste llegaron a propinar sosegadas caricias sobre la nuca del rubio, sus torsos oprimiéndose mutuamente y creando una agradable presión sobre sus pulmones.

Saga coló una rodilla entre las piernas del inglés, quien rehuyó a esos roces desganadamente. Tras unas cuantas apacibles fricciones más, sus labios se separaron y Radamanthys impuso distancia entre los dos.

Al gemelo le causó extrañeza que el juez se tendiera a su lado con la simple intención de dormir, y se preguntó intrigado si la técnica de Pandora realmente habría debilitado tanto a su organismo.

Sin embargo, la inapetencia de aquél no le preocupó demasiado; su propio día había sido sumamente desgastante y no renegó de un tranquilo descanso en compañía del Espectro.

Así que giró sobre su costado para enfrentar al otro y se entretuvo en la fútil tarea de peinar perezosamente con sus dedos algunos rebeldes mechones de color dorado, hasta que la somnolencia alcanzó el grado necesario para persuadirlo de cerrar los ojos.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

_¡Saga!_

Se sentía a sí mismo nadando hacia la prisión submarina, con una desesperación maniaca, ignorando el ardor de sus aporreados músculos, el cansancio de sus pulmones que amenazaban por colapsar, la extenuación que no tardaría en hacerle presa… sus ojos nublados ya apenas si eran capaces de apreciar su objetivo.

Pero ahí estaba; Kanon luchando por mantenerse a flote entre las bravas olas que golpeaban la base del risco, inundando esa pequeña cueva en donde Saga lo había condenado a vivir, a morir. Porque finalmente los brazos de su hermano llegaron al punto del desgaste total, vio sus ojos imposiblemente grandes y vidriosos, sus lágrimas derramándose indistinguibles en el mar, y sus labios abiertos en un grito que no fue capaz de expresar, pero que sonaba a "¡Saga!" en el silencio.

Ese silencio duró un instante. Otra gran ola colisionó fiera contra la roca, emitiendo un rugido ensordecedor y tragándose a Kanon con ella.

Entonces Saga finalmente llegó y se sumergió en busca de lo que acababa de perder. De pronto el mar se había vuelto calmo, murmurante, y la plácida luz de la luna se reflejaba bailante sobre las corrientes marinas. Distinguió el cuerpo de su hermano flotando inerte varios metros debajo, y se lanzó en su búsqueda pero la presión del océano era irrompible, no le permitía descender sin importar cuanta potencia imprimiera en sus brazadas o pataleos.

El aire se le acabó pero se resistió a emerger en busca de más, sus manos tratando de extenderse lo imposible en un vano intento de tocar lo inalcanzable. Imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa, contempló a Kanon siendo acariciado gentilmente por tonos verdosos y azulados, cayendo con grácil lentitud hacia las profundidades que lo atraían con su magnética oscuridad abismal, donde Saga ya nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Despertó convencido de que él mismo se ahogaba y aspiró con la exaltación suficiente para rasgar su laringe. Se sentó rápidamente, un acceso de tos lo poseyó por algunos momentos, y el breve bullicio alertó irremediablemente al hombre con quien compartía la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —El aletargado sonido alcanzó sus oídos, pero se sentía terriblemente lejano, incluso si podía sentir al hombre que lo había expresado removiéndose junto a él.

—Ya no estoy seguro de lo que es verdad. —Flexionó las rodillas, apoyó los codos en éstas y hundió la frente en la palma de sus manos. El cuerpo a su lado había dejado de moverse y Saga supuso que habría vuelto a dormir. Cerró sus ojos y, aunque lo presentía inútil, luchó por activar su cosmoenergía lo más intensamente posible.

Sabía que Kanon no estaba muerto, no podía ser así, pero ya no se atrevía a confiar en sus propias memorias. Ansiaba desesperadamente comprobarlo de manera tangible, tan sólo percibir un atisbo de su presencia lo llenaría de inconmensurable gozo…

—Shh… —Saga no estaba haciendo ruido alguno, pero el incipiente escándalo de su cosmos, encaprichado por reventar, era más que suficiente para alterar a Radamanthys.

Saga enterró los dedos entre su cabello, experimentando una repentina furia incontenible, una frustración hacía sí mismo tan tremenda que opacó su previa tristeza. El toque irresoluto de unos nudillos sobre su espalda baja pareció quemar y su cuerpo se movió alejándose en reflejo.

La cama se balanceó discretamente, la mano que aspiraba a estimular su espalda fortaleció su presencia. El perfil del rubio buceó entre sus cabellos y su piel se erizó a causa del templado aliento. Los labios que patinaron tibios sobre su omóplato azoraron todo su ser con repetidas visitas de variable intensidad, que erosionaron con fascinante habilidad su angustia.

Una amilanada sensación de oquedad perduró.

Su hermano no estaba ahí. No podría saber si volvería a estarlo algún día.

Tomó la única opción que restaba y acudió al consuelo de quien sí estaba ahí en esos momentos.

Tal consuelo era egoísta, lo sabía; aquél deseaba devorarlo. Pero no por eso lo rechazaría. Le gustaba poder abandonarse por completo a la incertidumbre de sus ambiciosos brazos.

Retrocedió recostándose, sus brazos buscaron al otro y éste ya lo tenía atrapado entre los propios.

Wyvern, inesperadamente conturbado, se percató de que una vez que el griego se marchara no tendría calidez como tal entre sus manos de nuevo. Aun así no se iba permitir extrañarlo, apenas si se consentiría recordarlo. Y de un momento a otro las caricias se volvieron arrolladoras.

Saga se dejó deslumbrar, asfixiar, quemar, invadir. El cuerpo del otro meciéndose contra el suyo, compartiéndole calor para enfrentarse a la eterna frigidez de ese castillo, ayudó a que su mente alcanzara un agradecido estado despejado; las múltiples cicatrices en ella latiendo a un son contenido.

Podía percibir el resquemor en sus propias exhalaciones descontroladas que humedecían los poros del pálido cuello donde buscaba refugio. Pensar en el futuro le despertaba un enfermizo anhelo por la ilusoria posibilidad de recuperar lo perdido, y una salvaje repulsión por lo que tendría que hacer para dar oportunidad a que eso sucediera. No se trataba sólo de Kanon; su agraviado honor como Caballero, la libertad de su mente, el destino de su alma. Eran varias las cosas que ansiaba rescatar, pero resultaba arduo no dudar de su capacidad para lograrlo.

Wyvern lo hizo estallar, interrumpiendo sus dilemas interiores. Saga le prestó absoluta atención, tembló contra él, marcó la sudorosa piel con sus uñas y lo llamó con sonidos estrangulados. Luego volvió a ocuparse de las ambivalentes sensaciones que surgían de sí mismo y que, combinadas con su nuevo agotamiento físico, otorgaron un agridulce efecto sedativo.

El otro contempló a su acompañante hasta notar que se quedaba dormido, permitiéndose sentir cualquier cosa que floreciera en su interior sin escandalizarse por ello. No nombró a ninguno de esos sentimientos pero los dejó nacer y desarrollarse con libertad, alcanzar una cúspide emocionada y luego apagarse gradualmente por sí solos. Tras un par de minutos, imitó al mayor y se dispuso a descansar.

Decidió, al cerrar los ojos, que Géminis ya no existía para él.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

…

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Radamanthys escoltó a Géminis hasta el umbral del imponente castillo.

El reloj en el Santuario pronto sería encendido y Saga se reuniría con los compañeros que habían sufrido la misma mala suerte de ser elegidos para esa misión.

Pensó en su abandonada casa sin guardián, pensó en Kanon, pensó en Athena y se confió a su amparo.

Y miró al rubio que clavaba un par de ojos indescifrables sobre él.

Supuso que lo echaría de menos.

Nunca había tenido algo tan desconcertante como él antes. Una especie de presencia protectora que jamás se acercaba demasiado, siempre guardando una medida distancia. Un ambiguo sostén que lo contenía tentativamente; reacio testigo de sus deficiencias y furtivo cómplice durante los momentos en que sentía con cierta libertad.

Ignoraba lo que habría sido él para aquél, pero eso no importaba tanto. El sentimiento de adeudo no se disiparía fácilmente; le había hecho más llevadero ese capítulo de su existencia y le había ayudado a tomar una decisión.

"Athena te necesita," se repetía una y otra vez, rezo que quería fundirse en el alma.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza, liberando todo su nerviosismo en una sentida exhalación.

Paradójicamente había muerto para evitar lo que ahora le solicitaban hacer, pero sólo Athena podía derrotar a Hades y evitar que el mundo se sumiera en el infierno.

Además, era el escape que había estado deseando; por fin Ares se convertiría de manera definitiva en un recuerdo remoto.

Y él, como el soldado reciclable que era, cumpliría con su deber. No como peón de Hades, sino como sirviente de Athena.

Deslizó la atención de sus ojos sobre su nueva armadura; un disfraz espectral. El diseño imitaba a Géminis pero las diferencias eran abismales. Cuando se le fue presentada reaccionó con total estupefacción, y mientras las piezas se acoplaban a su cuerpo sintió que cada trocito de oscuridad se le enraizaba hasta el alma. Tenía la certeza de que sería la última vestimenta que lo cubriría.

El hombre frente a él lucía un magnífico Surplice que reflejaba al suyo, del mismo tono violáceo, idénticos destellos lúgubres. Cual si fueran camaradas.

—Al morir… ¿regresaré aquí? —Había una anticipación inusual en su mirada.

El rubio curvó sutilmente los labios ante la candidez de la pregunta.

—Depende de cómo mueras —otorgó lacónico, despidiéndose de esos instigadores ojos verdes sin poder prometerles nada.

Sin mayores pretensiones, Saga aceptó la respuesta con un corto movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza y pasó a un lado del Espectro, dejándolo atrás.

Radamanthys caminó en dirección contraria, hacia el lugar del que Géminis le había distraído temporalmente…

De vuelta a las hostiles sombras en donde pertenecía.

**:-:**

**F i n**

**:-:**


End file.
